Autumn
by Angel of Autumn
Summary: Een verhaal over Autumn. Dit meisje heeft krachten, gecombineerd met Wiccakrachten, waardoor een krachtig soort magie ontstaat. Autumn gaat naar Zweinstein om daar haar krachten te leren kennen.
1. Genoeg Gehad

Hoofdstuk 1: Genoeg gehad

Ik werd het zat. Altijd maar hier zitten. Altijd maar iemand anders' opdrachten uitvoeren. Waarom ik? Waarom niet een van de vele andere leden van de Orde? Ik kreeg altijd de 'vuile' klusjes. Ik. Net alsof ze mij de schuld geven van Perkamentus' zogenaamde dood. Ze weten toch dat het afgesproken was? Ze weten toch dat Perkamentus ondergedoken zit? En dat hij snel terug zal komen? Waarom! Waarom?

Mijn gedachten werden onderbroken door een meisje wat naar binnen stormde. Huilend. Ik bekeek haar nog eens. Niet erg mooi, haar voorhoofd was te groot en haar neus eigenlijk ook. Maar verder zag ze er best aardig uit. Hmpf.. moet je mij horen. Zit hier een meisje van 14 jaar te beoordelen. Achja, je moet toch wat doen, tijdens al die saaie uren. Die gigantische, ellenlange saaie uren... Met dit meisje. Ik moest haar 'in de gaten houden'. Alsof dat nut had... 'Orders van Perkamentus'. Perkamentus, Perkamentus. Alsof die man zo geweldig was. Ik ben het zat. Nu. Ik ben hier weg.

Stil stond ik op uit de (walgelijk) rode sofa en liep de nog openstaande deur door. Ik keek nog een keer achterom naar het huilende meisje dat nu op haar bed zat, maar ik besloot dat het me niet kon schelen. Ik liep de gang door, sprak de spreuk uit waardoor ik weer zichtbaar was en toen ik ver genoeg was, Verschijnselde ik naar Zweinstein. Daar aangekomen botste er bijna iemand tegen me op. Een jongen van een jaar of 17, met warrig, zwart haar, en een bril met grote ronde brillenglazen. Harry Potter, onze plaatselijke beroemdheid.

'Zo Potter, wat doe jij zo laat nog op de gang?' Rotjoch. Denkt dat 'ie alles is. Net als z'n vader... Die was ook zo arrogant. Niet aan denken. Die tijd is voorbij.

Potter zag er niet angstig uit. Integendeel, hij leek zelfverzekerd. Hm... dat zouden we nog wel eens zien.

'Ik dacht dat je niet kon Verschijnselen of Verdwijnselen op Zweinstein terrein?'

Ik wachtte. 'Professor?' voegde hij er spottend aan toe.

'Tja Potter, zo zie je maar weer eens dat beroemd zijn niet alles is. Neem eens de tijd om je boeken door te lezen, misschien helpt dat.'

'O, niet nodig professor. Daar heb ik Hermelien toch voor?'

Hermelien. Vervelend vriendinnetje van Potter. Meisje van 17. Wist altijd alles. Irritant.

'Maar Potter, ik had verwacht dat je ondertussen wel zou weten dat je ook dingen ZELF moet doen. Dat je niet overal je vrienden bij kunt hebben, zoals bij je onderonsjes met Voldemort.'

Hier schrok hij zichtbaar van. Ha, waar is je zelfverzekerheid nu gebleven?

'20 punten aftrek voor Griffoendor wegens 's nachts door de school sluipen en 10 punten voor het beledigen van een leraar.' Besloot ik het gesprek. Ik draaide me om en liep weg, Potter verbluft achterlatend.

'Chocokikker.' Stom systeem. Iedere idioot die ook maar iets van toversnoep afwist, kon zo het wachtwoord raden. Als je een paar snoepsoorten uitprobeerde was je al binnen. O shit. Brandstof vergeten... Nouja, Perkamentus had vast ook wel wat op z'n kantoor liggen.

Ik klopte op de deur, hoewel ik wist dat er niemand binnen was. Tenminste, ik dacht dat ik het wist. Terwijl ik binnenstapte wist ik dat het fout was. Er was wél iemand. En die iemand had een lange, grijze baard en dito haar. Hij droeg een paars met goud gewaad en had een sierlijke hoed op. Perkamentus.

'Albus'

'Severus' klonk de stem van Perkamentus. Maar niet zo sterk als dat hij ooit geklonken had. Hij klonk afgezwakt, vermoeid. Wat zou er gebeurd zijn?

'Wat is er gebeurd?'

'Later, later, Severus. Nu eerst jouw opdracht. Waarom ben je hier? Jij zou de nachtdiensten nemen?'

'Ik ben het zat, Albus. Ik doe het niet meer. Zoek maar iemand anders uit.' Ik draaide me om en wilde weglopen.

'Severus!' Iets in die stem deed me verstijven. Ik draaide me langzaam om... om in de furieuze ogen van Perkamentus te kijken. Furieus? Zo had ik hem nog nooit gezien. Maar het kon mij niks meer schelen. Ik was het zat. Zat. Zat! Snapte hij dat dan niet? Hij zou het zelf eens moeten proberen! Leven op anti-slaapdrank was ook niet alles. Overdag lesgeven, 's nachts bij dat stomme ellendige meisje zitten... Nee, dat ging ik niet meer doen. Echt niet. Nu zou ik voet bij stuk houden.

'Severus, je moet logisch redeneren.' Perkamentus' stem klonk nu weer kalm. 'Dat doe ik, Albus, en ik ben logisch redenerend tot de conclusie gekomen dat dit niet langer gaat. Ik ben 20 uur per dag op de been en ik kan niet langer zo doorgaan. Bovendien is het een rotklus. Ik ben weg hier.'

'Nee Severus. Je weet net zo goed als ik dat dit belangrijk is, en dat jij nou eenmaal het beste tegen lange dagen kan. Niemand anders kan leven op anti-slaapdrank zoals jij dat kan. Jij bent nou eenmaal onze beste bewaker op dit moment. Je weet dat de helft van de Orde ondergedoken zit. Je moet teruggaan.'

'Nee.'

'Ja Severus. Je moet. De Orde heeft niemand anders. Je kunt dat meisje niet alleen laten. Eigenlijk zou je nu gelijk terug moeten gaan. Ze loopt gevaar, Severus, dat weet jij ook. Wees verstandig en ga terug. Later bespreken we dit verder.' Perkamentus liep naar zijn kast, deed die open en haalde er een grote, zware bak uit. De hersenpan. Hij hield zijn toverstok tegen zijn slaap en haalde er een lange, blauwgrijze sliert uit die hij vervolgens in de pan deponeerde. Ergens had hij gelijk. Het was belangrijk. Maar waarom ik nou weer? Waarom!

Toen nam ik een besluit. Ik zou me niet laten kennen.


	2. Computers

Hoofdstuk 2 Computers

Toen nam ik een besluit. Ik zou me niet laten kennen. Ik zou gewoon 's nachts bij dat meisje gaan zitten zonder klagen. Ik zou nog ongeveer een maand bij dat meisje zitten. Ik zou niet klagen. Maar daarna... Daarna zouden we eens goed praten. En met goed bedoel ik ook echt goed. Zo'n opdracht zouden ze me nooit meer geven. Daar zorg ik wel voor.

Ik liep weer naar de gang en verdwijnselde met een zachte plop. Idioot, die Potter. Hij wist net zo goed als ik dat door de nieuwe veiligheidsregels op Zweinstein leraren wel konden verdwijnselen en verschijnselen. Idioot. Ik kwam aan op de gang van het jongerenhuis en maakte mezelf onzichtbaar. Jongerenhuis, zo werd dat genoemd. Er zaten 'jongeren' van 12 tot 18 die geen ouders meer hadden. Weeshuis, zo noemde ik het. Dat was het ook. Alleen deze jongeren schenen een probleem te hebben. Wat voor probleem, geen idee. Een probleem. Alleen het meisje niet. Het meisje van 14, waarvan we pas de krachten hebben ontdekt toen ze 14 werd. Zij had geen probleem, maar ze zou er een krijgen wanneer blijkt dat dit allemaal een grote grap is. Ik zag niks aan het meisje. Ze heeft gewoon geen krachten. Dit is gewoon een of andere test. En ik zou hem doorstaan. Ik zou hier net zolang blijven als nodig is.

Ondertussen was ik weer bij de deur van haar kamer aangekomen. Hij zat dicht. Voorzichtig opende ik hem en wrong mezelf tussen de spleet door zodra die groot genoeg was. Ik ging weer zitten op de walgelijke rode sofa. Haar hele kamer was walgelijk. Wit met rood. Walgelijk. De muren waren wit, en alle meubels van without. Alle andere dingen waren rood. Walgelijk. Volgens mij val ik in herhaling.

Ondertussen was het meisje opgestaan. Ze had de deur open zien gaan, maar zag niemand binnenkomen. Ze liep naar de deur toe en sloot hem weer, om vervolgens op de (rode) bureaustoel te gaan zitten. Ze drukte een paar knopjes in en opeens lichte het scherm voor haar op. Dreuzeluitvindingen... allemaal rommel. Het meisje drukte op knopjes voor haar en er verschenen letters op het scherm. Ze schreef blijkbaar iets. Ik besloot om te kijken wat. Misschien kon ik ook wel haar naam ontdekken op dat scherm, want dat was iets wat we nog steeds niet wisten. Haar naam. Het meisje stopte even met knopjes indrukken om op het scherm te kijken. Goedkeurend knikte ze en pakte vervolgens haar muis vast. Een muis, zo noemden dreuzels het. Stommelingen. Een muis was een dier. Het meisje klikte een keer en er verdween een schermpje, maar prompt kwam er een nieuw schermpje voor in de plaats. Ik las wat er stond.

"Bedankt voor je review. Hij is toegevoegd.

Sluit dit venster."

Blijkbaar had ze een review gegeven. Wat dat was, zou ik pas later achterkomen.

Het meisje klikte weer en een nieuw schermpje kwam nu over het oude heen. Dit scherm was helemaal wit. Totdat ze weer knopjes in begon te drukken. Er verschenen weer letters op het scherm. Ik stond over haar schouder mee te kijken, terwijl ze dat zelf niet door had. Ik las wat ze nu op het scherm schreef.

"Niemand

Ik ben Niemand.

Niemand is mijn naam.

Niemand van dat ene land

Ik ben Niemand zonder schaam

Ik heb Niemand nodig

En Niemand wil mij

Niemand is overbodig

En Niemand is vogelvrij

Niemand is niemand, zou je denken

Niemand is slechts een weerspiegeling in het raam

Maar Niemand kan je verdriet of vreugde schenken

Niemand die trots is op haar naam

Niemand wil alleen haarzelf zijn

Slechts een weerspiegeling in het glas

Niemand is niemand, en niemand heeft pijn

Niemand staat met beide benen op de grond in het gras

Niemand is een begrip wat niet aan te tonen is

Iedereen is Niemand, en Niemand is iedereen

Niemand zit achter de boom en Niemand zit in de nis

Niemand is dichtbij en Niemand is ver heen."

Ik stond versteld. Dit bedacht ze zomaar even? Dit zoog ze zo uit haar duim? Zoiets zou ik nog in geen jaren kunnen produceren. Ik schrok van het scherm, dat weer oplichtte. Nu kwam er weer een ander scherm over het oude heen. Deze was blauw en rechts zag ik wat namen staan. Namen van liedjes, kwam ik achter. Ik bekeek haar 'playlist'. Nightwish, Within Temptation... Ik had er wel eens van gehoord. Ik had vaker dreuzels moeten onderzoeken... en ook hun muzikanten. Het meisje klikte ergens op en opeens klonk er harde metal ergens vanuit de kamer. Ik kon niet ontdekken waar er boxen hingen en dus ging ik er maar vanuit dat het uit het rare apparaat kwam wat de dreuzels 'computer' noemden. Het meisje opende weer een ander scherm. Ze klikte ergens op en er verscheen op het scherm:

"Welkom, Autumn.

Als je niet automatisch doorgestuurd wordt door je browser, klik dan hier"

Hebbes. Autumn. Ik wist niet of dat haar echte naam was, of dat het gewoon een naam was die ze gebruikte, maar ik wist in ieder geval een naam. Autumn. Apart, ze leek me niet een persoon die van de herfst hield. Vaak was ze übervrolijk en zong ze hard met de muziek mee. (Ik moet toegeven dat ze niet slecht zingt). Ze leek meer iemand voor de lente, of zomer. Een vrolijk persoon.

Nog even ging ze door met dingen schrijven, en toen drukte ze op een stuk of 7 kruisjes in de rechterbovenhoek en zag ik een compleet blauw scherm. Ze klikte nog op een paar dingen en even later werd het scherm zwart. Ze drukte een knopje op een grote elektronische kast in en nu was het hele scherm weg. Het lampje brandde niet meer. Tsja, dreuzels... ik zal ze nooit begrijpen.

Het meisje graaide haar pyjama van ergens uit de hoek van haar bed en liep weg. Ik bleef zitten. Even later kwam ze terug met haar kleren in haar handen, die ze op een stoel neergooide, en haar pyjama aan. Ze haalde het elastiekje uit haar haar en gooide het los. Overdag had ze het altijd standaard in een strakke staart getrokken. Dat deed ze elke dag. Zonde, eigenlijk. Ze had best mooi haar. Autumn stapte in haar bed en trok de dekens dicht om zich heen. Het lampje ging uit en ze draaide nog even. Toen hoorde ik niks meer dan een rustige ademhaling. Nu werd het saai. 9 uur zitten en niks doen. Ik maakte het me gemakkelijk in de rode sofa.

De volgende ochtend om half 7 ging haar wekker af. Ik schrok op. Blijkbaar was ik ingedoezeld... toch niet genoeg anti-slaapdrank genomen. Puntje voor de volgende nacht. Autumn draaide zich om. Er kwam een diepe zucht vanuit de hoek waar het bed stond en even later gooide Autumn de dekens van zich af. Ze stapte uit bed en begon zich aan te kleden. Toen ze even later de kamer uit was, liep ik ook weg. Op de gang maakte ik mezelf zichtbaar en verdwijnselde naar Zweinstein. Ik liep naar Perkamentus' kantoor. 'Ketelkoek.'

Ik stapte binnen en perkamentus keek op van iets wat op zijn bureau lag.

'Ah, Severus. Hoe ging het?'

'Niks bijzonders. Oja, wel. Ze heet Autumn.'

'Nee Severus, ze heet Marjolein. Dat heb ik net gisteravond uitgevonden. En nog een heleboel meer. Ga zitten, Severus.'

'Ze gebruikte de naam Autumn op haar computer' zei ik terwijl ik ging zitten in een niet zo comfortabele stoel met een hoge, rechte rugleuning.

'Dat kan, dat kan. Maar nu. Het verhaal van Marjolein.'


	3. Marjoleins Verhaal

Oeps... Disclaimer vergeten. Bij deze. Je vindt hem alleen hier.

**Geen van de Harry Potter personen zijn van mij. Ik heb ze niet bedacht, maar de geniale J.K. Rowling. Alleen Marjolein/Autumn en misschien later nog meer personen zijn van mij... **Als er meer zelfbedachte personen komen zie je het voor het verhaal.

_Pixie Musa:_ Tanx voor je review ) Jouw verhaal heb ik al voor een deel gelezen, de rest ga ik nog lezen.

_Writertje:_ Jij ook bedankt voor je review. Ja, ik weet het. Ik weet zelf ook nog niet echt wat er gaat gebeuren, maar vast wel spannende dingen P

Note vooraf: Op Zweinstein hebben ze kaarten, waar alle kinderen zijn aangegeven die naar Zweinstein moeten. Elke vakantie raadplegen ze die kaart, om vervolgens naar alle aangegeven kinderen brieven te sturen voor Zweinstein. 'Gewone' kinderen worden aangegeven door middel van kleine zwarte stipjes, krachtige heksen en tovenaars door middel van een grotere, rode stip. Kinderen die 'ertussenin' zitten zijn donkerrode stipjes. (Harry Potter, Marten Vilijn en Perkamentus zijn een paar voorbeelden van 'grote rode stippen', alle leraren van Zweinstein zijn donkerrode stippen geweest. Behalve Sneep, die ook groot en rood was P). Ook de Duistere Magiërs hebben zo'n kaart. Zij proberen de 'krachtige gevallen' te ontvoeren, over te halen om naar het Duister te gaan of desnoods te vermoorden zodat ze niet in handen van de Goeden komen.

**Hoofdstuk 3** Verhaal van Marjolein.

'Marjolein was een normaal meisje, met dreuzelouders en een dreuzelbroer. Ze ging naar een dreuzelschool, had vriendinnen en was gelukkig. Tot op een dag... Op haar elfde verjaardag had haar familie een surprise-party geregeld. Ze mocht niet beneden komen tot 4 uur. Toen ze om 4 uur beneden kwam, zag ze het huis bezaaid met lijken. Lijken van haar familie en vrienden. Ze is gillend naar boven gerend en heeft daar 3 dagen lang gezeten, totdat de buurvrouw kwam kijken. Ze trof de lijken aan en belde gelijk de dreuzelpolitie. Toen ze Marjolein niet zag heeft ze het hele huis doorzocht. Toen ze Marjolein vond, was ze heel erg mager, onderkoeld en in schock. Ze heeft ongeveer 2 maanden in een dreuzelziekenhuis gelegen. Maar omdat ze toen 11 was, kon ze nog niet in een jongerenhuis. Ze heeft bijna een jaar in een pleeggezin gewoond. Ze had zich totaal teruggetrokken in haar eigen wereldje. Na dat jaar werd ze overgeplaatst naar het jongerenhuis. Daar zit ze nu al 2 jaar. Ze leeft nog steeds in haar eigen wereldje, al is ze nu iets meer realiteitsgericht. Ze is een heel stil meisje op school en heeft daar geen vrienden. Ze gaat compleet haar eigen gang. Maar wat ze al die tijd niet wist, is dat ze krachten heeft. Nogal speciale krachten. Ze heeft gecombineerde krachten. De magie die wij kennen, gecombineerd met Wicca-magie, zoals ze dat noemen. Bij Wicca wordt je op je veertiende ingewijd, vandaar dat we nu pas haar krachten kunnen zien. Ze loopt gevaar omdat ze nu ook te zien is op de kaarten van de Duistere Magiërs. Zij zijn alleen geïnteresseerd in extreem krachtige heksen en tovenaars, zoals Marjolein. Daarom moet ze beschermd worden. Daarom is het belangrijk dat jij 's nachts over haar waakt. Heeft Romeo je afgelost?'

Ik moest deze informatie even verwerken. Pas een paar minuten later besefte ik wat Perkamentus had gevraagd. 'Ja, ja, tuurlijk.'.

'Dan kun je je nu gaan opknappen, voordat je les moet geven.'

Les geven. Natuurlijk. Hoe kon ik nu nog lesgeven?

Ik liep Perkamentus' kantoor uit, de lange wenteltrap af en naar mijn eigen kantoor. Ik ging zitten en overdacht het verhaal van Marjolein. Het lijkt veel op mijn verhaal. Ook mijn ouders zijn vermoord door Duistere Magiërs, alleen ik had mijn thuis op Zweinstein. Ik had geen vrienden, leefde in een eigen wereld. Maar bij Marjolein was dit alles in haar 'normale' leven gebeurd. Zij zou misschien heel populair worden op Zweinstein.

Ik stond op en liep naar mijn kamer, de aangrenzende badkamer in. Ik haalde even snel een kam door mijn (altijd vette, daar kon ik ook niks aan doen) haar, plensde wat water in mijn gezicht, droogde het weer af en liep naar mijn lokaal. Ik legde alvast de lesstof klaar voor de eerstejaars en toverde de formule voor een simpele drank op het bord. Ik ging zitten en wachtte op de leerlingen.

Na een vermoeinde dag van veel eerste- en tweedejaars die het vershil niet zagen tussen slinksap en een flesje water plofte ik op mijn bed neer. Ik pakte een flesje anti-slaapdrank uit mijn nachtkastje en goot het in één keer naar binnen. Ik voelde hoe het spul door mijn aderen zijn weg zocht, en hoe ik even later weer vol energie zat. Ik verschijnselde naar het Jongerenhuis, sprak de onzichtbaarheidsspreuk uit en liep Marjolein's kamer binnen.

Wat ik daar aantrof, zal ik nooit vergeten...

Marjolein zat half rechtop in haar bed. Vlak voor haar stonden twee Duistere Magiërs. Groene flitsen schoten door de kamer heen. Een Duistere Magiër vuurde weer een spreuk af. 'Avada Kedavra!' Maar de spreuk raakte Marjolein niet. Marjolein hield haar handen opgeheven voor haar gezicht, en vanaf de punten van haar vingers liep een soort schild van wit licht. Een soort koepel, die zich helemaal om haar heen sloot. Alle spreuken ketsten er op af en werden ergens in de kamer geschoten. Ik ontweek er net één. Ik pakte stil mijn toverstaf, richtte hem op de Duistere Magiërs, me ervan bewust dat er nu een toverstok in de lucht 'zweefde' en dat Marjolein het zou kunnen zien. Avada Kedavra, dacht ik. Ik was al sinds mijn 15de in staat geweest om te toveren zonder de spreuk uit te spreken. Dat komt nu van pas...

Eén Magiër viel dood neer. Even later ook de tweede. Wat was er gebeurd? Wie waren deze mensen? Wat wilden ze? Ze leken me dood te willen hebben. Waarom was ik dan niet dood? Ik richtte me op zonder mijn armen te bewegen en zag een wit schild vanaf de toppen van mijn vingers, in een soort halve koepel, over me heen zitten. Wat was dit? Was ik daarom soms niet dood? Had de koepel me beschermd? Ik wist het niet. Toen zag ik in mijn ooghoeken iets bewegen. Vliegensvlug draaide ik mijn hoofd en zag nog net een stok verdwijnen. Een stok verdwijnen? Hoe kan een stok zomaar verdwijnen? Er was iemand. Ik wist het zeker. Langzaam liet ik mijn handen zakken en daarmee verdween ook het witte schild. Ik zag niks, maar hoorde af en toe wel iets. Ik wist zeker dat er iemand was.

'Hallo? Is daar iemand?'

Ik besloot het erop te wagen. Als hij me dood wilde moest hij dat maar doen. Ik had toch geen idee wat dit allemaal was.

'Ik weet dat je er bent. Kom tevoorschijn!'

Nu begon ik boos te worden. Ik wist zéker dat er iemand was, maar hij of zij liet zichzelf niet zien.

Toen stapte er plotseling een figuur uit de schaduwen, zo leek het. Maar hij had nooit in de schaduwen gestaan, want hij was onzichtbaar geweest. Het was een lange man met een bijna nog langer zwart gewaad. Hij had halflang, zwart, vettig uitziend haar en even zwarte ogen. Hij had een grote haakneus, die op een of andere manier perfect bij de rest van zijn gezicht paste. Ik liet mijn hersens kraken. Had ik hem al eens eerder gezien? Kende ik hem?

Na een paar minuten kwam ik tot de conclusie dat ik hem niet kende.

'Wie bent u?'

'Ik ben Professor Sneep, leraar Toverdranken aan Zweinsteins Hogeschool voor Hekserij en Hocus-Pocus en afdelingsleider van Zwadderich.' Zei de man met een lage, donkere en monotome stem.

'W-w-wat?'

De man had zojuist in één zin tientallen dingen gezegd die ik niet begreep. Ik besloot maar bij het eerste te beginnen.

'Toverdranken?'

'Ja. Toverdranken. Al zou ik liever leraar Verweer Tegen De Zwarte Kunsten zijn. Maargoed, die baan is vergeven.'

De man was niet van plan om nog meer informatie te geven, want het bleef stil. Ik moest maar verder vragen.

'Zweinstein?'

'Zweinsteins Hogeschool voor Hekserij en Hocus-Pocus.'

'Ja, wat is dat?' De man gaf als antwoord het absolute minimum. Het was ergerlijk.

'Dat zeg ik toch, een Hogeschool voor Hekserij en Hocus-Pocus.'

Ook de man begon zijn geduld te verliezen.

'Ja, kunt u me niet gewoon uitleggen wat dat is?'

'Het is een school voor kinderen van 11 tot 17 jaar. De kinderen hebben magische krachten en worden daarin onderwezen op Zweinstein. Zweinstein telt 7 schooljaren, en 4 afdelingen, met elk een afdelingshoofd. Ik ben het afdelingshoofd van Zwadderich.'

'I-ik snap het nog steeds niet echt'

'Nee, dat dacht ik al. Daarom ga je er nu heen.'

De man kwam op mij aflopen en er ging iets dreigends van hem uit. Hij pakte me hardhandig bij mijn bovenarm vast. Ik protesteerde en probeerde los te komen.

'Laat me los! LAMELOS, OELEWAPPER!'

'Hmm, die had ik nog niet gehoord. Origineel' zei de man nog voordat hij zijn greep nog steviger maakte.

'Au! Ik zeg toch, Laat me los!'

De man zei 'Zweinstein' en toen ging alles heel snel. Het leek alsof ik door een hele krappe tunnel werd getrokken. Toen een harde klap. Ik was hard op mijn voeten terecht gekomen, en de man stond nog steeds naast me. Zijn greep was iets verslapt, maar nog steeds stevig. Hij trok me overeind, wat maar goed was ook, anders was ik omgevallen. Ik voelde me misselijk en duizelig. Toen begon de man te lopen en hij trok mij mee. We liepen nog een stukje, nouja, beter gezegd, hij trok me nog een stukje, en dumpte me toen ergens op iets zachts.

'Zo. Jij blijft hier, ik moet het schoolhoofd spreken. Je gaat nergens heen. Ik ben zo weer terug. Poppy!'

Poppy? Noemde hij me nu ook al poppy?

'Ja?' klonk het vanuit een kantoortje en er kwam een kleine, mollige vrouw in een soort ziekenhuispakje aangelopen. Ik keek even rond en zag dat waar ik op zat een bed was. Het zal wel een soort ziekenzaal zijn, of een gesticht... Nee, ze stoppen me toch niet in het gesticht?

'Poppy, ik wil dat je deze jongedame even onderzoekt. Stop haar daarna maar in bed. Ik ben zo terug.' Zei de man. Professor Sneep, herinnerde ik me. Hij beende met grote stappen de kamer uit en de vrouw kwam naar me toe gelopen.

'Wat is er gebeurd?' vroeg ze met vriendelijke stem.

'I-ik weet het niet.' Antwoordde ik. Ik wist het echt niet.

'Er waren mannen, in lange zwarte gewaden, met kappen over hun hoofd en maskers op... en Professor Sneep... wilden me dood... weet niet hoe...' Veel meer dan wat onverstaanbaar gebrabbel kon ik niet uitbrengen. Ik beleefde het allemaal weer opnieuw. De mannen met hun maskers, de groene lichtflitsen, het witte schild van licht, professor sneep...

'Het is goed, meisje. Het is goed. Hier ben je veilig. Nu, ga maar even liggen.'

Ik voelde zacht dwingende handen op mijn schouders. Ze duwde me achteruit op het bed.

'Probeer wat te slapen. Je hebt een lange dag achter de rug.'

'Lange dag... ja' echode ik haar. De vrouw, Poppy wist ik nu, legde dekens over me heen. Ik krulde me op in het bed en mijn ogen vielen al snel dicht.


	4. Bijzondere Ogen

**Disclaimer** zoals het in het vorige hoofdstuk staat...

Sorry voor de vele enters, ik snap nog niet helemaal hoe het werkt hier met die verhalen...

Dreaming Angel Spirit: Tanx ) ik voel me helemaal happy nu... Hier het volgende hoofdstuk. Hoop dat je het leuk vind.

Hoofdstuk 4

Langzaam deed ik mijn ogen open. Het was nog steeds donker, blijkbaar had ik niet zo lang geslapen. Toen ik hier aankwam was het ook al donker geweest. Ik lag nog steeds in dezelfde zaal. Voor mij zag ik een rij lege bedden. Was ik alleen hier? Ik draaide me om... Om in de felgroene ogen van een zwartharige jongen te kijken. Ik bleef hem aanstaren en hij mij, totdat ik besefte dat ik toch nog moe was en langzaam mijn ogen sloot. Even later sliep ik weer.

Ik lag weer eens op de ziekenboeg. Tijdens Transfiguratie begon mijn litteken pijn te doen. In eerste instantie viel het nog wel mee, maar het werd steeds erger. Toen Anderling het zag, vroeg ze of het ging. Natuurlijk zei ik ja. Ik zou me niet laten kennen. Maar het ging steeds zeerder doen, en op een gegeven moment viel ik uit mijn stoel. Langzaam was alles toen zwart geworden... en toen ik mijn ogen opendeed lag ik hier. Zoals vaker de laatste tijd. Voldemort was iets van plan, dat voelde ik. Als ik nou maar wist wat...

Ongeveer 2 uur geleden was hier een meisje binnengebracht. Nouja, gebracht... geduwd door Sneep. Die kan ook nooit eens zachtaardig doen. Het was een meisje wat ik nog nooit had gezien op Zweinstein. Ze zat ook zeker niet in Griffoendor, want dan had ik haar wel eens gezien in de leerlingenkamer. Nadat ze op het bed gedumpt was is Sneep weer snel weggebeend. Na een halfuur kwam hij terug, maar ze sliep. Hij heeft nog even met Madame Plijster gepraat en liep toen weer weg. Ik keek nog eens naar het meisje. Ze had donkerblond, lang haar dat als een waaier over het kussen uitgespreid lag. Meer kon ik eigenlijk niet zien. Ze lag met haar rug naar me toe. Toen bewoog er iets... en even later draaide ze zich om. Ik keek recht in haar ogen, waarvan ik de kleur niet kon doorgronden. Het leek groen, maar als je iets beter keek zag je dat het eigenlijk blauwgrijs was, gecombineerd met bruin, waardoor een groenige kleur ontstond. Hele aparte ogen, zo had ik ze nog nooit gezien... Ik staarde het meisje nog steeds aan en zij staarde terug. Totdat ze langzaam haar ogen weer dichtdeed en snel in slaap viel.

Wie was dit meisje? Waarom was ze hier? Ik wist nu bijna zeker dat ze niet op Zweinstein rondliep. Deze ogen zou ik me wel herinnerd hebben. Ik herinnerde me mensen vaak aan de kleur van hun ogen. Dit meisje was niet van Zweinstein. Maar waar kwam ze dan wel vandaan?

Ik schrok op uit mijn gedachten door een zwarte gestalte die binnen kwam benen. Ik volgde hem met mijn ogen. Het was Sneep. Hij pakte een stoel en zette hem naast het bed van het meisje. Wat hij niet besefte is dat de stoel nu tussen het meisje en mij instond. Sneep had niet eens door dat ik hier lag. Lekker houden zo, dacht ik en draaide me om.

Ik voelde Sneeps blik in mijn rug gebrand. Hopelijk herkende hij me niet...

'Potter. Wat doe jij hier? Weer last van je litteken?'

Geen sarcastische opmerking. Geen sarcastische opmerking? Sneep die normaal een zin formuleerde? Behalve dan dat hij 'Potter' met veel walging uitsprak, klonk de rest van de zin aardig normaal. Sneep, normaal? Die connectie kon ik nog niet helemaal leggen.

'Geef antwoord als ik tegen je praat! En kijk me recht aan!'

Gelukkig. De goede oude Sneep was terug. Een aardige Sneep zou mijn ondergang worden. Langzaam draaide ik me om en ging rechtop in het bed zitten. Ik leunde tegen de kussens aan en keek Sneep uitdagend aan.

'Als u het zo graag wilt weten, ja.' Ik wachtte expres even. 'Professor.' Dit laatste woord sprak ik met net zoveel walging uit als dat hij altijd 'Potter' zei. Wist hij ook eens hoe dat klonk. Sneeps ogen vernauwden zich even. Ik kon zien dat hij zich inhield.

'Wel, Potter, als je wat beter je best had gedaan met de Occlumentie-lessen had je nu misschien jezelf kunnen beschermen.'

'Misschien als ik een goede leraar had gehad wel ja.' Ik wist dat ik dit keer te ver was gegaan. Maar het voelde goed. Het voelde goed om Sneep te beledigen.

'10 punten aftrek voor Griffoendor wegens het beledigen van een leraar.'

Sneep klonk verbazingwekkend kalm. Hij had goed geleerd zich in te houden. Maar waarschijnlijk wou hij ook het meisje niet wakker maken met een ruzie. En precies op dat moment werd het meisje weer wakker. Blijkbaar sliep ze nooit lang, want ook nu had ze niet langer dan een uur of 2 geslapen. Sneep wendde zich tot het meisje en ook ik keek naar haar.

Langzaam deed ik mijn ogen open en probeerde me iets op te richten. Koppijn. Ik sloot mijn ogen weer en liet me terugzakken in de kussens.

'Hoofdpijn?' klonk opeens weer de lage, monotome stem.

'Hm-hm.' Ik voelde me niet in staat om ook maar één normaal Nederlands woord te spreken.

'Hier, drink dit.' Een flesje werd tegen mijn lippen aan geduwd en automatisch opende ik ze, om ze meteen daarna weer te sluiten.

'Bah, wat is dit?' Blijkbaar kon ik toch wel een zin formuleren. Maar dit stonk ook zo verschrikkelijk.. probeerde hij me te vergiftigen ofzo?

'Gewoon een drankje tegen de hoofdpijn. Vertrouw me.'

Waarom zou ik professor Sneep vertrouwen? Hij was ook maar zomaar tevoorschijn gekomen in mijn kamer, had me hardhanding meegesleept en hier neergedumpt. Ik vertrouwde hem niet. 'Waarom zou ik u vertrouwen?'

Ik luisterde het gesprek tussen het meisje en Sneep mee.

'Waarom zou ik u vertrouwen?' vroeg ze nadat Sneep haar een flesje tegen de lippen had gedrukt, waar volgens Sneep een drankje tegen de hoofdpijn inzat.

Ik mocht dit meisje, echt. Ze had een goed instinct, om Sneep niet zomaar te vertrouwen.

'Je hebt gelijk, daar heb je geen reden voor. Maar wat heb je te verliezen?'

Dat was hard. Waarschijnlijk had het meisje wel iets meegemaakt, anders zou ze nu niet hier op Zweinstein in de ziekenboeg liggen, terwijl ze helemaal niet op Zweinstein zit.

Het antwoord van het meisje verraste me.

'Mezelf.'

Ook Sneep leek verrast door dit antwoord. Ik keek van Sneep naar het meisje, net op het moment dat zij ook naar mij keek. Ze wist dat ik het gesprek ook volgde. We bleven elkaar even aankijken. Er lag zoveel wijsheid achter die ogen... terwijl ze ook niet ouder dan 16 kon zijn. Ze had nog een heel leven voor zich, maar ook al een heel leven achter zich. Ze was bijzonder, op een of andere manier. Ze wendde haar ogen van me af en keek Sneep weer aan.

'Geef maar hier.'

Sneep hervond zijn oude manieren en gaf haar het flesje. Ze goot het in één keer naar binnen en bleef toen even met gesloten ogen zitten.

'U heeft deze beweging ook vaak gemaakt.' Zei ik tegen Sneep. Op het moment dat ik de inhoud van het flesje naar binnen goot had ik iets gezien. Nee, gezien was niet het goede woord. Meer gevoeld. Ik wist dat Sneep ook vaak de inhoud van een flesje naar binnen had gegoten. Waarom ik dat wist en hoe ik het wist, wist ik niet. Ik had geen flauw benul.

Toen dwarrelde een woord mijn gedachten binnen.

'Anti-slaapdrank.'

Ik keek even naar Sneep, die verbaasd terugkeek. Voor één keer lag er een andere emotie in zijn altijd zo ondoorgrondbare zwarte ogen. Verbazing, en... angst. Zou hij bang voor me zijn? Maar even snel als dat het gekomen was was het ook alweer weg. Zijn normale blik kwam weer terug.

'En hoe denk jij dat te weten?' vroeg hij. Hij klonk weer even chagerijnig als altijd.

'Gewoon, dat weet ik.' Zei ik brutaal. Ik wist dat hij daar niet zo goed tegen kon, maar dan moest hij ook maar niet zo chagerijnig reageren.

'Hm.. ik moet naar Perkamentus. Jij gaat nergens heen.' Blafte hij tegen me.

'Waar zou ik heen moeten gaan dan?' 1-0. Ik besloot om de stand bij te houden. Het leek me een leuk spelletje, aangezien Professor Sneep de enige hier was die ik al een beetje kende. Ik verveelde me hier. Behalve slapen kon ik niks doen. Ik wist niet waar ik was, ik wist niet wát ik was, ik wist niet wie ik was. En niemand was van plan het me te vertellen.

Sneep beende de kamer uit. Ik keek naar de jongen die naast me lag. Hij had het hele gesprek gehoord. Ik keek in zijn groene ogen, maar wendde mijn blik weer af. Ik liet me weer achterover vallen in de kussens en sloot mijn ogen. Zijn stem deed me opschrikken.

'één-nul' zei hij. Hoe wist hij dat? Dat was precies wat ik dacht... Ik opende mijn ogen weer en keek hem aan. Hij keek terug.

'Wie ben je? Ik heb je nog nooit op Zweinstein gezien.' Zei de jongen weer.

Ik dacht even na.

'Autumn, ik ben Autumn.'


	5. Eindelijk Antwoorden?

**Disclaimer:** Nog steeds hetzelfde...

Gesprekken zijn best moeilijk te schrijven – vind ik tenminste. Dus please review! Lever die kritiek maar...!

Ik zat op mijn kamer achter mijn bureau. Ik zocht iets uit voor de les morgen. Plotseling voelde ik een scherpe pijn door mijn hoofd gaan. Het trok weer weg, maar even later gebeurde het weer. Toen besefte ik dat het niet mijn eigen pijn was. Ik voelde de pijn van iemand anders. Ik kon de persoon niet herkennen. Als het van iemand die ik kende was geweest, had ik het gevoeld. Deze persoon was... boeiend. Ze verzette zich niet tegen de pijn, liet het juist toe, om het vervolgens uit te bannen. Het werkte, alleen kwam het even later weer terug. Ze deed weer precies hetzelfde. Dat was trouwens iets wat ik wel wist – het was een vrouw.

De pijn schoot door mijn hoofd. Ik ging rechtop in mijn bed zitten, concentreerde me en probeerde de pijn uit te bannen. Langzaam trok de pijn weg. Dit was iets wat ik al veel vaker had gedaan. Hoe ik eraan was gekomen, geen idee. Ik deed het gewoon, en het werkte tot nu toe altijd. Flits. De pijn was terug. Langzaam bande ik het weer uit. Maar toen voelde ik nog iets anders. Er voelde iemand mee. Iemand zat in mijn hoofd, en voelde mijn pijn. Ik concentreerde me en zag weer de vertrouwde, witte kamer in mijn hoofd. Ik zag een deur openstaan, liep er naartoe en deed hem dicht. De persoon was uit mijn hoofd verdwenen. Toen schoot me iets te binnen. De persoon achter de deur was professor Sneep geweest. Wat deed hij daar? Wat deed hij met me? Hij voelde mee, waarom zou hij dat willen? Ik wist het niet. Ik wist hier helemaal niks.

Ik schrok op van een zacht kuchje naast me. Ik deed langzaam mijn ogen open en keek naar de zwartharige jongen die op het bed naast me zat.

'Wat doe je?' vroeg hij. Hij keek met verbaasde ogen naar me.

'Gewoon. Niks bijzonders.' Ik was even vergeten dat hij er ook nog was.

'Het zag er anders niet zo gewoon uit.'

'Voor mij is het gewoon. Ik bande mijn hoofdpijn uit.'

'Kun jij uitbannen?' Hij leek steeds verbaasder te worden.

'Blijkbaar... kan niet iedereen dat, dan?'

'Nee. Het vereist heel veel oefening. De meeste heksen en tovenaars doen er 5 jaar over om het een beetje te kunnen. Er bestaan speciale opleidingen voor.'

'O, nou, dan heb ik mazzel, dan hoef ik die niet te volgen.'

Het was even stil. De zwartharige jongen leek in zijn gedachten verzonken.

'Wie ben je?' vroeg hij opeens.

'Huh? Ik ben Autumn. Dat had ik toch al verteld?'

'Ja, maar ik bedoel.. Wie ben je? Je zit niet op Zweinstein, je kunt uitbannen...'

'Ik weet niet eens wat Zweinstein is. En dat uitbannen... tsja. Dat doe ik al jaren. Daar is toch niks mis mee?'

'Je weet niet wat Zweinstein is? Heeft Sneep je dan niks verteld? Wat een... Nouja. Hij vertelt het vast wel. Maar met uitbannen is niks mis, behalve dat het een van de moeilijkste vormen van magie is.' De jongen keek me aan. Hij keek heel serieus.

'Magie?'

'Weet je dan echt helemaal niks? Zweinstein is een Hogeschool voor Hekserij en Hocus-Pocus.

'Ja, dat wist ik.'

'Nou dan. Magie dus. Iedereen hier wordt erin onderwezen. Ik zit in het zesde jaar.'

'Zesde jaar?' Ik begon nieuwschierig te worden. Wat was dit allemaal? Wat was Zweinstein, wat had dit allemaal te maken met magie en de belangrijkste vraag, wat deed ik hier? Ik was toch niet magisch ofzo? Of toch wel? Dat witte schild... Nee, dat was vast alleen maar verbeelding. Dit was gewoon een of andere ziekenzaal waar ze me tijdelijk heen hadden gebracht.

'Zesde jaar.' Herhaalde hij. 'Ik ben 16, dus zit ik in het zesde jaar. Hoe oud ben jij? Je ziet er niet uit als een eerstejaars.'

'Veertien.'

'Je hebt geen brief gehad toen je 11 was?'

'Brief? Wat voor brief?' Ik snapte er steeds minder van. Brief? Eerstejaars? Hoe oud was een eerstejaars dan? Ik rekende even. Hij was 16, en een zesdejaars. Dan zou je eerstejaars zijn op de leeftijd van 11. 11? Ik was 14! O, wacht. Ik hoefde ook niet naar deze school natuurlijk.

'Nee dus. Ieder magisch kind krijgt op zijn elfde jaar een brief, een uitnodiging voor Zweinstein. Alle eerstejaars zijn dus 11.'

'Aha.' Dat had ik ondertussen ook al uitgevonden.

'Maar ik denk dat de professoren wel redenen hebben om je niks te vertellen, dus laat ik het hierbij. Heb je Perkamentus al ontmoet?' vroeg de jongen. Ik bedacht me dat ik nog steeds zijn naam niet wist. Ik noemde hem nog altijd 'de jongen'. Toch maar eens vragen, zo.

'Perkamentus?' Was dat een persoon? Ik kende wel perkament, dat was de ouderwetse vorm van papier.

'Die zie je snel genoeg. Ik ga nu. Tot ziens... Autumn.' Hij keek me even doordringend aan met zijn groene ogen, pakte een bril van zijn nachtkastje, zette hem op en stond toen op van zijn bed. Hij liep naar de grote deuren van de ziekenzaal, keek nog één keer achterom en liep weg. Ik liet me weer terug in de kussens vallen. Zoveel om over na te denken, zoveel dat ik niet snapte. Waarom wilde niemand het gewoon uitleggen?

Toen wist ik het. Het was Marjolein geweest. Marjolein die pijn had gehad. Nu voelde ik niks meer, maar ik pakte toch snel een flesje van de plank boven mijn bureau, controleerde het etiket en liep ermee naar de ziekenzaal. Daar aangekomen zag ik haar liggen. Ze leek te slapen. Potter was weg uit het bed naast haar. Mooi zo. Ik plofte op de stoel naast haar bed neer die er nog stond. Ze deed haar ogen open. Even schrok ik, ik dacht dat ze sliep. Toen herstelde ik me weer.

'Hoofdpijn?'

'Niet meer.' Antwoordde ze. Ze leek niet verbaasd dat ik het wist, integendeel. Ze leek het te weten. Ze richtte zich een beetje op en keek me aan.

'Wat deed u?'

'Hoezo?' Ik besloot om net te doen alsof ik van niks wist. Kijken hoe ze zou reageren.

'Wat deed u in mijn hoofd?' Ze bleef kalm, maar ik kon zien dat ze dringend een antwoord wilde. Nogal logisch, aangezien haar nog helemaal niks verteld is...

'Ik voelde je pijn. Je blokkeerde. Waar heb je dat geleerd?'

'Daar hadden we het niet over. Waarom voelt u mijn pijn?'

'Waarom kan jij blokkeren?' Ik was de leraar. Ik was degene die vragen mocht stellen.

'Weet ik ook niet! Kan iemand me misschien vertellen wat er hier allemaal aan de hand is? Ik kijg alleen maar meer vragen en heb nog geen een antwoord!' viel ze tegen me uit. Het was duidelijk dat ze hier al een paar dagen mee zat. Nu gooide ze het er allemaal uit.

'Ik zal het er met Perkamentus over hebben.' Antwoordde ik. Ze keek me nog steeds boos aan, maar ik stond op en liep de zaal uit.

'Weet ik ook niet! Kan iemand me misschien vertellen wat er hier allemaal aan de hand is? Ik krijg alleen maar meer vragen en heb nog geen een antwoord!' viel ik tegen hem uit. Ik was het zat. Elke keer werden er maar vragen gesteld waar ik zelf het antwoord niet op wist. Telkens kreeg ik meer vragen en niemand gaf me antwoord. Ik snapte helemaal niks meer. Ik werd behandeld als een klein kind.

'Ik zal het er met Perkamentus over hebben.' Zei Sneep. Ik keek hem boos aan. Snapte hij het dan niet? Ik wilde nu antwoorden. Nu! Niet nadat hij overlegd had met ene Perkamentus. Maar Sneep stond op en beende de zaal uit. Ik was weer alleen met mijn gedachten.

Ik ging recht zitten, concentreerde me weer op de witte kamer en fantaseerde er een boksbal in. Hij hing er nu ook echt. Ik begon er tegenaan te stompen, en het hielp. Langzaam zakte mijn woede. Toen ik helemaal uitgeput was van het slaan, wenste ik een stoel en plofte er in. Langzaam liet ik de witte kamer vervagen en voelde dat ik ook echt moe was. Ik trok de dekens op tot mijn kin, en wilde gaan slapen. Maar toen hoorde ik voetstappen. Het waren twee mensen. Sneep was er ook bij, hoorde ik. Ik kon vaak aan de hand van voetstappen horen wie het was. Het gewicht, de manier van lopen... daaraan herkende ik nu Sneep. Maar de andere man kende ik niet. Het was wel een man... met een lange, grijze baard en dito haar, zag ik toen hij naar binnen stapte. Ik richte me (voor de zoveelste keer deze dag) op en bleef de oude man onafgebroken aanstaren.

'Hallo, Marjolein.' Zei de oude man. Zou dit Perkamentus zijn? Toen bedacht ik me iets. Hij had me Marjolein genoemd – en ik heette geen Marjolein meer. Vanaf nu was ik Autumn.

'Autumn.' Zei ik zacht.

'Wat zei je, kind? Ik verstond je niet helemaal.'

'Autumn.' Sprak ik nu luid.

'Ja, de herfst is een mooi jaargetijde. Kijk maar naar buiten, de bladeren zijn rood- en oranjegekleurd en-'

'Dat bedoel ik niet. Ik heet Autumn.'

'Volgens mijn informatie heet je Marjolein.'

'Nee. Niet meer. Autumn.'

'Hmm... oké, Autumn. Wil je me vertellen wat er gebeurd is?'

'Wat is er dan gebeurd?'

'Tja, dat moet jij me nou juist vertellen.'

'Maar er is niks gebeurd.' Ik snapte niet waar hij het over had. Wat was er dan gebeurd?

Bedoelde hij alles wat er in de laatste week was gebeurd? Dat ik uitviel tegen Sneep? Dat ik een zwartharige jongen ontmoet heb? Wat?

'Ik begreep dat je nogal tegen professor Sneep uitgevallen bent?'

O, dat dus. 'Sorry hoor. Ik wil gewoon weten wat er allemaal gebeurt met me. Waar ik ben, waarom ik hier ben, en vooral, wát ik ben.'

'Ja, daarom ben ik hier. Misschien is het slimmer om naar mijn kantoor te gaan, waar we ongestoord kunnen praten. Poppy!' riep hij erachteraan. Een kleine mollige vrouw kwam aangelopen. 'Ja? O, Albus. Wat kan ik voor je doen?'

'Zorg dat ze aangekleed word, en begeleid haar daarna naar mijn kantoor, wil je?' vroeg hij aan de vrouw. Toen richtte hij zich weer tot mij. 'Dan zie ik je daar.' Hij streek zijn gewaad recht, draaide zich om en liep weer weg, met Sneep in zijn kielzog.


	6. Zwart, Wit, Perkamentus en Sneep

**Disclaimer:** Nee, Perkamentus, Sneep en de 'zwartharige jongen' heb ik niet bedacht. Die zijn van Joanne, en dat zullen ze ook vast wel blijven. Het lijkt me niet dat ze haar karakters wil uitlenen aan een 14-jarig meisje dat gewoon lol beleeft aan het schrijven van een verhaal. Als ze dat wel wil, laat het me dan weten! P

**Writertje, Yoen & Angelgood:** Tanx! D

Hoofdstuk 6 Wit, zwart, Perkamentus en Sneep.

'Kom maar mee'. De mollige vrouw, Poppy, trok me half van mijn bed af en liep toen voor me uit naar een klein kantoortje dat aan de ziekenzaal grensde.

'We hebben je kleren maar allemaal opgehaald, aangezien je toch hier blijft.'

'Wa-'

'Nee, dat vertelt Perkamentus je zo. Ik weet ook van niks.' Zei ze, mijn vraag onderbrekend. Ondertussen had ze naar een zooi kleren gewezen, op een hoop neergegooid. Mijn kleren. Alles dat ik zag was zwart en blauw en wit, maar Poppy was erin geslaagd ergens een paars truitje tussenuit te trekken.

'Deze is wel leuk, toch?' vroeg ze. Ze leek mijn moeder wel, vroeger. Die zocht ook altijd de meest onmogelijke kleren uit als we gingen shoppen. Mijn moeder... Snel drukte ik die gedachte weg. Ik keek weer naar de vrouw die mij nu vragend aankeek.

'Ehm, bedankt, maar ik zoek zelf wel wat uit.'

Geheel niet beledigd liep ze nog steeds even opgewekt het kantoortje weer uit. 'Oké, over 10 minuutjes kom ik je halen om naar Perkamentus te gaan.'

Ik graaide in de berg kleren, vond mijn favoriete spijkerbroek en trok hem aan. Nu pas merkte ik wat voor idioot ding ik eigenlijk aan had gehad. Een soort ziekenhuispyjama. Snel trok ik hem over mijn hoofd. Toen graaide ik nog een keer in de zooi kleren en mijn hand kwam weer boven met een zwart spaghettibandjestopje van fluweel. Ik trok het aan, en zocht even naar het bijpassende witte vest met zwarte letters. Toen ik die had gevonden en aangetrokken zag ik een grote spiegel staan. Ik keek erin en zag mezelf zoals ik dat al jaren zag. Een niet al te knap meisje, maar ook niet lelijk. Ogen een ondoorgrondelijke kleur, zwart met witte kleding. Gewoon het meisje wat ik altijd had gezien als ike in de spiegel keek. En toch was er iets anders, iets... wat ik niet kon benoemen. Het leek bijna alsof ik volwassener was geworden, maar er was niks gebeurd. Ik weet niet wat het was. Ik zou het ook nooit weten.

Toen draaide ik me om en zag op het bureau make-up staan. Mijn make-up. Dat hadden ze blijkbaar ook meegenomen. Ik pakte mijn toilettas, ritste hem open en haalde er een kleine spiegel en mijn mascara uit. Met de spiegel in de ene hand en de mascara in de andere begon ik aan mijn make-up. 5 minuutjes later was ik tevreden. Mijn ogen waren zwart omrand, en zwarte mascara, maar mijn ooglid had ik wit gemaakt met een oogschaduwpotlood. Match met mijn outfit. Precies op het moment dat ik mijn toilettas weer dichtritste kwam Poppy binnen.

'Ah, ik zie dat je klaar bent. Volg mij maar.' Zei ze en liep gelijk het kantoortje weer uit. Ik liep achter haar aan, door het halve gebouw, zo leek het. Gang door, hoek om, weer een gang door, toen door een soort gat in de muur waar een tapijt voor hing, nog een gang door... na een tijdje raakte ik de route kwijt. Als ik nu zelf terug zou moeten lopen zou ik zeker weten verdwalen. Toen stopte Poppy opeens, en ik botste bijna tegen haar op.

'Zo, we zijn er. O, Perkamentus is vergeten het wachtwoord te zeggen. Tsja... zoutzuurtjes? Suikerveer? Chocokikker? Smekkies in alle smaken? Flossende Flintmints?'

Bij die laatste woorden begon de muur te bewegen. De muur te bewegen? Hoe kon een muur nou bewegen? Nou, zo dus. De muur draaide gewoon weg, de waterspuwer verdween.

'Nou, schiet op dan, ga erop staan!'

Erop staan? Daarop? Dat draaiende ding? Waar ging dat heen dan? Maar ik zag dat het platformpje al bijna weg was dus ging ik er maar snel opstaan. Ik keek de vrouw een beetje angstig aan, maar ze stelde me gerust.

'Het komt wel goed, meisje. Het komt echt wel goed. Albus is een goed man.'

Toen kon ik de vrouw niet meer zien en ik draaide nog steeds naar boven. Toen hoorde ik opeens een geluid alsof een zware deur in een heel zwaar slot viel en stond ik stil. Ik liep de laatste treden omhoog en zag een deur. Ik klopte er maar op, aangezien ik geen andere deuren of gangen zag waar ik heen zou kunnen gaan.

'Binnen.' Klonk een stem. Het was dezelfde stem als die van de man die Perkamentus heette, dus dat was in ieder geval goed. Tenzij hij een tweelingbroer had, natuurlijk...

Daar zou ik snel achterkomen. Ik opende de deur en stapte naar binnen. Het was een niet zo groot kantoor, eigenlijk had ik wel groter verwacht. Het was rond, en langs de wanden stonden boekenkasten. De boekenkasten liepen dus ook rond. Middenachter in het kamertje stond een groot, eikenhouten bureau, en Perkamentus zat erachter. Op het bureau lagen vooral veel papieren. Er stond een leeslamp, een schaaltje met iets wat op snoepjes leek, en een grote grijze bak, met een of andere lichtblauwe, nee grijze, nee zilvere... nouja ergens in die kleurenrichting, substantie erin. Ik kon niet zien of het vloeibaar was of vast, of whatever, misschien wel een gas. Niks leek normaal hier, en toch zag alles er heel normaal uit. Net zoals de laatste paar dagen, zegmaar. Toen leek ook alles normaal, maar dat is het niet. Daarom ben ik hier, om antwoorden te krijgen. Tenminste, dat hoop ik...

'Zo, Mar- sorry. Autumn. Ga zitten.' Begon Perkamentus.

Ik had nergens een stoel gezien toen ik binnenkwam, maar nu stond er toch echt een. Een stoel met een grote, stijve rugleuning. Hij zag er niet echt comfortabel uit, maar ik ging toch maar zitten. Ik wilde niet onbeleefd zijn.

'Goed, Autumn. Laten we maar beginnen. Vraag maar, maar wel altijd één vraag per keer. Ik kan niet tien verschillende vragen tegelijk beantwoorden, of wel?' Hij glimlachte. Het viel me op dat als hij glimlachte zijn baard en snor mee omhoog gingen, en er verscheen een twinkeling in zijn hemelsblauwe ogen. Toen viel me iets op. Sneep stond achter me, bij de ingang waar ik zojuist doorheen was gelopen. Hij was slechts een zwarte schaduw, maar toch nadrukkelijk aanwezig. Waarom hij hier was, was me niet helemaal duidelijk. Was hij assistent ofzo, van Perkamentus?

Autumn zat recht tegenover me, op een niet zo comfortabele stoel. Dat deed ik expres, omdat de meeste mensen dan toch hun comfort boven hun beleefdheid verkozen en bleven staan. Zo kon ik mensen vantevoren al een beetje observeren. Autumn was wél gaan zitten. Ik was benieuwd naar dit meisje. Ze leek zo verlegen, teruggetrokken, maar tegelijkertijd zo zeker.

Ik was ook benieuwd naar wat ze nu zou vragen. Zou ze zomaar in het wildeweg vragen, of een goede vraag uitdenken? Blijkbaar koos ze voor het laatste.

'Kunt u me niet beter vertellen wat er gebeurd is? Gewoon, vanaf het begin?'

Haar stem klonk een beetje onzeker, en zacht, maar toch kon ik haar goed verstaan.

'Ja, dat is misschien beter. Bereid je voor, het kan een lang verhaal worden.'

Het was ook een lang verhaal. Het verhaal van Marjolein, het verhaal van Autumn.

Ik liep naast Sneep door de donkere gangen van hetzelfde gebouw wat een paar uur geleden nog mooi had geleken. Nu leek het nogal eng. Het zou zo een eng spookkasteel uit zo'n film kunnen zijn. Onwillekeurig moest ik even aan Pirates denken, aan de spookpiraten. Hoe ik daar zo bij kwam, ik had geen idee. Maar om het idee van de piraten moest ik toch even grinniken. Ik hield van de Pirates film, ik had hem al duizend keer gezien thuis. Thuis... waar was nu mijn thuis? Moest ik hier blijven? Sneep onderbrak mijn gedachten.

'Wat valt er te lachen? Ik vind het hiet anders helemaal niet zo grappig, hoor. Ik heb wel betere dingen te doen dan met een losgeslagen tiener een slaapplaats zoeken.'

'Nou, waarom gaat u dan niet iets anders doen, in plaats van een losgeslagen tiener een slaapplaats helpen zoeken? Ik slaap overal, hoor.' Abrupt **(A/N schrijf je dat zo?) **bleef ik staan. 'Voor mijn part slaap ik hier.'

'Doe niet zo idioot en loop door.' Zei Sneep chagerijnig. Was die vent ooit NIET chagerijnig? Sneep begon weer met grote passen te lopen en ik moest bijna rennen om hem bij te houden.

Op een gegeven moment stopte hij, voor een leeg stuk muur ergens op de 5de verdieping. Ik botste bijna tegen hem op, maar wist nog net op tijd te stoppen.

Sneep pakte zijn toverstok (wist ik nu, na de uitleg van Perkamentus) uit zijn zak en tikte ermee op de muur. Een poort verscheen, en Sneep liep erdoor naar binnen. Ik bleef er een beetje aarzelend voor staan. Moest ik hier ook naar binnen? Zou die poort dan niet opeens weer sluiten, voor mijn neus, ofzo? Sneep zag dat ik bleef aarzelen en draaide zich om in de gang achter de poort.

'Nou, schiet op. We hebben niet de hele dag, hoor.' Om dat nog even te bewijzen keek hij op zijn horloge. Een zwart horloge, zoals alles aan Sneep zwart was.

'In feite, is het al bijna middernacht. Nou, schiet op.'

Ik stapte aarzelend door de poort en merkte dat die niet voor mijn neus dichtging. Zelfverzekerder liep ik door, achter Sneep aan, totdat hij weer ergens bleef staan. Dit keer voor een deur. Hij gooide hem letterlijk open, beende naar binnen en draaide zich midden in de kamer om. Hij keek me aan en zei; 'Hier slaap jij vannacht. Het is mijn slaapkamer, maar ik kan geen andere plaats vinden. Dit is dus de lerarenafdeling, waar we net op liepen. Je vertelt niks over de plaats ervan aan andere leerlingen, anders zoeken we een gepaste straf voor je.' Hij zei het heel dreigend, maar het maakte mij eigenlijk niet zoveel uit. Hij ging z'n gang maar met z'n straf. Ik hield mijn mond wel gewoon. Alsof ik ooit tegen iemand van mijn leeftijd zou praten...

'En waar slaapt u dan?' Bedacht ik me opeens. Hij moest toch ook slapen? Als ik in zijn bed slaap, waar slaapt hij dan? Ik zag dat het een heel groot bed was, waarschijnlijk iets van driepersoons, maar ik moest er niet aan denken om samen met Sneep in één bed te moeten slapen. Kom op zeg, met een leraar, die ook nog eens heel vet haar had.

'Ik slaap op de bank.'

'Oké. Mooi' Pfiew, was dat even mooi. Ik hoefde niet met vette kwal in één bed.

'Nou, ik moet nog even wat doen. Jij gaat nu slapen.'

'Ja, baas.' Kaatste ik terug. Hij klonk alsof hij mijn vader was. Alsof iemand ooit mijn vader zou kunnen vervangen. Onbeschofte vetkwal.

Sneep was al weggelopen, maar draaide zich bij deze opmerking half om.

'Wat zei je? Zeg dat nog eens?' vroeg hij, op dreigende toon en met zijn ogen samengeknepen.

'Ja, baas, zei ik. U klonk als mijn baas, u deelt commando's uit.' Normaal was ik echt niet zo brutaal, maar op een of andere manier durfde ik dat tegen Sneep wel te zijn. Hij was gewoon lachwekkend, eigenlijk. Ik weet het niet. Bij hem durfde ik dat gewoon wel.

'Het is jammer dat je geen leerling bent, anders zou ik je zeker nu straf hebben gegeven.' En met die woorden draaide hij zich om, liep de kamer uit en sloeg de deur hard dicht.


	7. Een Nieuw Begin

Disclaimer: Nee, wrijf het er nog maar eens in, ik heb de hele Harry Potter-wereld niet bedacht. J.K. Rowling wel. Geniaal mens...

Nou zeg, was hij ooit niet chagerijnig? En dan moest ik ook nog met hém in één kamer slapen. Bah, bah, en nog eens bah. Bah. Ik liep naar de eerste deur die ik tegenkwam en deed hem open. Mooi, de badkamer. De hele badkamer was zwart en donkergroen. De tegels op de vloer waren zwart, die op de muur donkergroen mét zwart. Er zat een luxe badkuip in, zwart, een douche, een wc, zwart, en een zwarte wastafel. Er hing een donkergroen omlijste spiegel boven de wastafel, en overal in de badkuip, wc en wastafel waren kleine, donkergroene versieringen aangebracht. Verder was zelfs de shampoo (gebruikt hij dat? Is ook niet te zien aan zijn vette haren) en de douchegel donkergroen. Donkergroene washandjes en handdoeken hingen aan donkergroene haakjes naast de wastafel. De badkamer was mooi, ook al hield ik niet van donkergroen en ook niet van zóveel zwart. Toen bedacht ik me iets. Mijn kleren lagen nog op een hoop in het kantoortje, en mijn make-up spullen ook. Hoe moest ik nu dan gaan slapen? In mijn kleren en met mijn make-up nog op? Maar toen hoorde ik de deur opengaan en ik stapte uit de badkamer. Sneep kwam binnengelopen, met voor zich uitzwevend de hele zooi kleren en nog wat van mijn spullen. Hij dumpte alles op het bed en wees met zijn toverstok naar een donkergroene houten kast, die open ging.

'Ruim alles op. Ik wil hier niet in de zooi zitten.' Zei hij, chagerijnig zoals altijd.

'Ik moet nog even wat doen. Jij gaat nu slapen.' Hij viel in herhaling, want dat had hij al eens eerder gezegd. Ik besloot om ook hetzelfde te antwoorden.

'Ja, baas.' Sneep gromde even en beende toen de kamer weer uit. Dat ging in ieder geval beter dan de vorige keer.

Ik liep naar het bed toe en plofte erop neer, tussen mijn kleren en andere zooi. Ik keek nu pas de kamer eens goed rond. Zo'n beetje alles in de kamer was groen, zilver of zwart. Kan ook niet anders natuurlijk, als afdelingshoofd van Zwadderich. Perkamentus had me dingen uitgelegd over de vier afdelingen en ik was er nu van overtuigd dat ik in Ravenklauw zou komen, aangezien ik altijd heel goed kon leren en ik geen moed of sluwheid bezat. Als ik in Ravenklauw kwam zou ik in ieder geval niet met deze vreselijke kleuren opgescheept hoeven zitten, bedacht ik me terwijl ik de kamer nog eens rondkeek. Het bed was van zwart hout en er lag een donkergroene sprei overheen. Er stond een nachtkastje aan elke kant van het bed.Verder stond er een zwarte kast met een kronkelende, zilveren slang eroverheen, en een donkergroene kast die nu dus open stond. Er stond nog een donkergroene bank tegen de muur, en meer stond er eigenlijk niet. Een kingsize bed, met nachtkastjes aan elke kand, een kast links en een kast rechts, een bank en wat deuren. Waarschijnlijk had hij achter die deuren zijn andere meubelen gepropt. Hij zou toch wel ergens een bureau moeten hebben? Om op te schrijven ofzo? Nouja, daar zou ik dan waarschijnlijk niet mogen komen. Het interesseerde me ook niet. Ik stond op, pakte wat kleren en begon ze op te vouwen. Daarna liep ik ermee naar de kast en ordende alle kleren een beetje. Toen ik daarmee klaar was, keek ik naar wat er verder op het bed lag. Mijn toilettas, een paar fotolijstjes die op hun kop lagen, een paar boeken, schriften, cd's en dvd's, wat kaarsen en wierook, en nog wat andere troep ertussen.

Ik pakte mijn toilettas en gooide die naar de badkamerdeur. Die zou ik later wel opruimen. Ik pakte het eerste fotolijstje. De lijst was rood met oranje, en er zat een foto van mijn ouders in. Het volgende fotolijstje was zwart en er zat een foto in van mijn beste vriendinnen. Het laatste fotolijstje was zilver en bevatte een foto die onherkenbaar was. Ik wist dat het een foto was geweest van mijn zus, maar nu was het één grote, zwarte vlek. Ik haalde de foto uit het lijstje en legde toen alle lijstjes op de onderste plank in de kast, die leeg gebleven was. De boeken zette ik ernaast. Er waren niet veel boeken. Een paar boeken over Wicca die ik had gekocht, en een paar tijdschriften. Dat was het. Toen bekeek ik de CD's die er lagen. Er waren een paar vervormde CD's. Ik pakte ze op en mieterde ze in de donkergroen met zwarte prullenbak die ik had zien staan naast de deur die op de gang uitkwam. Nu waren er nog maar 2 CD's over. Het waren niet mijn favoriete CD's, maar toch. Alleen had ik nu niks meer om ze op te luisteren, want er stond geen CD-speler bij. Misschien konden ze er hier iets voor regelen? Hopelijk, want zonder mijn muziek ga ik dood, echt! Toen zag ik nog niets. Mijn mp3-speler.

Mijn mp3-speler! 'Yes! Ik ben gered!' Schreeuwde ik door de kamer. Ik deed het ding om mijn nek, stopte de oortjes in mijn oren en drukte op het aan-knopje. Onmiddelijk begon de muziek te spelen. Ik voelde me gelijk stukken beter en begon met het opruimen van de andere zooi. De CD's zette ik naast de boeken, daarnaast alle kaarsen en wierook. Kaarsen en wierook waren voor mij altijd rustgevend. Ik had er thuis echt heel veel gehad, nu had ik niet zoveel meer over.Maar ik zou er de komende tijd in ieder geval mee doorkomen. Er zat ook een houder bij en lucifers. Goed dat ze eraan gedacht hadden om die mee te nemen. Ja, wie had dat eigenlijk gedaan? Wie had deze spullen opgehaald? En hoe wisten ze dat dit de belangrijkste dingen waren? Oja, dat wisten ze natuurlijk van Sneep, want die had me bespioneerd. Een hele maand lang. Bah, bah en nog eens bah. Vieze vetkwal.

Ook dat had Perkamentus me nu verteld. Ik had het gevoel dat mijn hoofd barstte van de kennis nu hij alles verteld had, maar ik wist dat er nog heel veel was dat ik nog níet wist. Ik moest nog zoveel leren. Ik liep heel erg achter op andere kinderen hier, omdat die op hun 11de al begonnen met leren. Ik nu pas. Ik zou gewoon in het 4e jaar geplaatst worden, en dan in de vrije uren bijles krijgen van de vorige 3 jaar. Nogal druk, dus. En dan dachten ze ook nog dat het een voorrecht was om hier te zijn... Ja, misschien was het dat ook. Maar op dit moment zou ik 10 keer liever thuis zijn. Nouja, thuis, in het jongerenhuis. Dat was in ieder geval iets. Het was mijn thuis, want ik had verder niks. In ieder geval was het beter dan dit hier, waar ik niemand kende en waar iedereen mij wel kende, want Perkamentus had mijn verhaal verteld aan de hele school. De hele school! Deze school was gigantisch, en iedereen kende mij nu, terwijl ik iedereen juist niet kende. Maar dat maakte me niet zoveel uit. Ik zou wel zien hoe het allemaal ging lopen. Of niet ging lopen.

Ondertussen was ik klaar met het opruimen, en ik liep naar de badkamer. Onderweg raapte ik mijn toilettas van de grond, en dumpte die op het plankje boven de wastafel. Ik pakte er een wattenschijfje en mijn make-up remover uit en begon aan het weghalen van mijn make-up. Daarna poetste ik mijn tanden, want ook mijn tandenborstel en tandpasta hadden ze in de toilettas gepropt. Ik borstelde mijn haar nog even en liep toen weer terug naar de kamer. Ik kleedde me om en stapte in het bed. Het lag lekker, maar de gedachte dat het het bed van Sneep was liet me niet los. Slapen lukte nu al helemaal niet meer, en dus stapte ik het bed weer uit, pakte een wicca-boek uit de kast en maakte het mezelf gemakkelijk in het bed.

Ik knipte het (donkergroene) lampje aan en begon te lezen.

Na wat voor mij 5 minuten leek, maar in werkelijkheid iets van 2 uur was, ging de deur open. Ik keek niet op, ik wist dat het Sneep was. Even later hoorde ik de deur weer dichtgaan, en hoorde ik ook de monotome, lage stem van Sneep.

'Wat doe je?' brieste hij. Ik had geen idee dat Sneep ook kon briesen.

'Dat ziet u toch? Ik lees.' Antwoordde ik zonder op te kijken van mijn boek.

'Je zou moeten slapen! Het is-' blijkbaar keek hij nu op zijn horloge. 'verdorie twee uur 's nachts! Nu, leg dat boek weg en ga slapen.'

Langzaam keek ik op van mijn boek en keek ik in de furieuze ogen van Sneep.

'En wat doet u dan nog om 2 uur 's nachts?' Hij was toch ook nog op? Waar deed die vent moeilijk over? Vroeger lag ik heel vaak tot diep in de nacht nog te lezen. Dat zou hij toch moeten weten, aangezien hij me bespioneerd heeft.

'Ik schijn als leraar de verplichting te hebben om werkstukken na te kijken en drankjes te controleren.' Zei hij, weer verassend kalm.

'Ik schijn niet te kunnen slapen als ik niet gelezen heb.' Kaatste ik terug, net zo kalm pratend als hij net had gedaan.

'Dan moet je serieus eens overwegen om hulp te gaan zoeken.' Zei hij weer, terwijl hij naar de bank was gelopen. Hij pakte zijn toverstok uit zijn zak, mompelde een of andere spreuk en de bank vouwde zich uit tot een compleet 2-persoons bed. Blijkbaar hield die vent van grote bedden, ofzo. Hij mompelde nog iets en toen verschenen er uit het niets een slaapzak en een kussen op de bank.

'Houd u van kingsize, ofzo?' vroeg ik, toen hij eindelijk klaar was met zijn bed opmaken zodat alles precies recht lag, en was gaan zitten.

'Dat zijn niet uw zaken, juffrouw...' hij bedacht zich dat ik geen achternaam had, nu ik ervoor gekozen had om als Autumn door het leven te gaan.

'Je hebt nog geen achternaam.' Zei hij dan ook.

'Levada.' Zei ik. Ik had er eigenlijk nog nooit over nagedacht, maar dit kwam nu boven drijven. Autumn Levada. Klonk niet slecht, vond ik.

'Goed, juffouw Levada, dan gaat u nu slapen.' Zei hij, weer op die commanderende toon.

'Ja, baas.' Zei ik voor de zoveelste keer. Ik legde het boek op het nachtkastje, knipte het lampje uit en kroop weer onder de dekens. Ik ging expres met mijn rug naar de bank toe liggen. Achter mij hoorde ik nog wat geritsel, en toen was het ook daar stil. Blijkbaar was Sneep ook gaan liggen. Langzaam overmande de slaap me, en langzaam zakten mijn ogen dicht.

Langzaam deed ik mijn ogen open. Ik had even een minuut nodig om te bedenken waar ik ook alweer was. In de slaapkamer van Sneep. Ik draaide me heel langzaam om en keek naar de bank, die weer gewoon een bank was, en geen 2-persoons bed meer. Maar Sneep zat er nog wel op, en keek me aan.

'Zo, juffrouw Levada, bent u ook eindelijk wakker? Tja, dat krijg je ervan.' Begon hij. Ik had ook weer een minuut nodig om deze informatie te verwerken. 's Ochtends werkte mijn brein nog niet zo goed, en ik kon dan ook geen normaal antwoord formuleren.

'Bwaah' kwam er uit mijn mond. Ik had het gevoel dat het 6 uur 's ochtends was. Ik draaide me weer om, omdat ik me herinnerde dat daar een klok hing. En inderdaad hing hij daar. De wijzers wezen naar de 5 en de 12. Ik dacht even na, en kwam toen tot de conclusie dat het 5 voor twaalf was. Ik draaide me weer om naar Sneep, die al mijn bewegingen had gevolgd.

'Zo, bent u er ook achter gekomen hoe laat het is?' vroeg hij. Ik zag zijn mond bewegen, maar het duurde even voordat ik wist wat hij gezegd had. Maar hij was ondertussen alweer verder gegaan.

'Mooi, dan kunt u nu opstaan, en wat eten. Daarna gaat u met een leerling uit het 6e jaar naar de Wegisweg, waar u de nodige benodigdheden aan kunt schaffen.' Wat klonk dat stom, nodige benodigdheden, bedacht ik me. Mijn hersenen begonnen weer een beetje te werken, terwijl Sneep maar door ratelde.

'Dan zult u worden gesorteerd in het bijzijn van alle leraren, en zult u worden verplaatst naar de slaapzaal van die afdeling.'

Mooi, dan hoefde ik niet meer met Sneep in één kamer. Alhoewel, dan zat ik met meiden opgescheept die ik niet kende, en die 3 jaar voorliepen op mij. Daar had ik ook niet zo'n zin in... maar het moest maar. Ze konden allemaal de pot op, ik zou gewoon hard gaan leren totdat ik op hetzelfde niveau zat.

Toen zag ik dat Sneep op was gestaan en naar de deur was gelopen.

'Dus, juffrouw, als u nu opstaat, ga ik wat te eten halen.' Zei hij en hij liep de deur uit.

Langzaam kwam ik overeind, waggelde naar de badkamer en kwam tot de ontdekking dat mijn haar alle kanten opstond, en dat Sneep dat ook had gezien. De dag begon al goed.


	8. Trilah

Disclaimer: Ha, Autumn is van mij! Zelfs J.K. Rowling kan niet zo'n geniaal personage bedenken! Oh – ehm... tsja, en dan bedoel ik ff met uitzondering van Harry, Draco, Sneep, Anderling, Perkamentus, Stronk, Kist, Banning, Hooch, Hagrid, Plijster, Romella, Sinistra, Smalhart, Vector, Vilder, Variscosus, Zwamdrift, Lupos, Krinkel, Dolleman, Omber, Blaise, Loena, Hermelien, Ron, Ginevra, Fred, George, Bill, Charlie, Arthur, Molly, Fleur, Carlo, Victor, Bellatrix, Lucius, Narcissa, Korzel, Kwast, Olympe, Knijster, Dobby, Winky, Cornelis, Fenrir, Marcel, Nymphadora, Peter, Sirius, James, Lily, Marten Asmodom Vilijn, Herman, Dirk, Petunia, Olivier, Leo, Simon, Joost, en volgens mij vergeet ik nog de helft. Nouja, je begrijpt het wel, he..? Ik bezit geen enkel recht op de HP-personen & wereld.

**Ik maak hier ook ff reclame voor mijn andere verhaal, wat nu 'You Can't Break My Spirit' heet, maar waar ik graag een andere naam voor wil hebben... dus lees & review aub..! Ideeën voor dat verhaal én voor dit verhaal (Autumn dus, voor de blondjes onder ons... P) zijn ook heel erg welkom!**

**Dreaming Angel Spirit, writertje & lautjuh: Tanx D **

**Ow, lautjuh, je moet nu niet denken dat dat witte schild enzo bij Wicca hoort, want het is dus een combi van krachten (zodat ik lekker mijn eigen magie-ding kan verzinnen P)**

**Voor info over wicca kun je op het hele internet terecht. Als je meer wilt weten, ik heb wel een paar sites, dus mail me maar.**

**Please review! You guys keep me writing!**

_Langzaam kwam ik overeind, waggelde naar de badkamer en kwam tot de ontdekking dat mijn haar alle kanten opstond, en dat Sneep dat ook had gezien. De dag begon al goed._

Snel graaide ik mijn borstel uit de toilettas en begon aan de eindeloze strijd met mijn haar. Toen ik na 10 minuten eindelijk een fatsoenlijke staart in mijn haren had kunnen krijgen en ik de badkamer uitstapte, zag ik daar op het bed een dienblad staan, met wat blijkbaar mijn ontbijt was. Ik kon me niet herinneren dat ik ooit ook maar één van de dingen die op het blad lagen eerder had gezien. Het werd hier met de dag raarder.

Toen ik, aangekleed en wel, weer naar de badkamer liep om mijn make-up te doen, hoorde ik een zachte plop achter me. Ik keek verschrikt om, en zag een raar uitziend, klein wezentje. Het had een groene huid, grote uitpuilende ogen en het droeg een soort laken. Het kwam ongeveer tot mijn heup. Ik noemde het maar 'het' omdat ik echt niet wist of het mannelijk of vrouwelijk was. Wat ik wel wist, was dat ik nog nooit zoiets had gezien. Wat ik ook wist, was dat het er eng uitzag.

'AAH!' gilde ik dan ook, doodsbang voor het rare wezen dat in de kamer stond.

'Sorry mevrouw, Trilah wilde u niet laten schrikken. Trilah zal 3 emmers kokend water over haar heengooien, mevrouw.' Reageerde het wezentje, net zo geschrokken van mijn gil als ik van haar. Het was dus vrouwelijk, aangezien ze het over 'haar' had. Maar toen drong het tot me door wat ze had gezegd.

'Wat? Nee, nee. Niet kokend water over je heengooien. Je liet me gewoon schrikken, dat is alles. Ik heb nog nooit... zoiets als jij gezien.'

'Trilah is een huiself, mevrouw. Trilah's meester zei dat u hulp nodig had, mevrouw.'

'O.' Wist ik er heel intelligent uit te brengen. Dus dát is een huiself. Ik had er al wel over gehoord, maar het nog nooit gezien. Maar wacht even, ik hulp nodig hebben?

'Wie is je meester, Trilah?' vroeg ik vriendelijk. Er verscheen nu een trotse uitdrukking op het gezichtje van de huiself en enthousiast begon ze te vertellen.

'Trilah's meester is meneer Sneep, mevrouw! Meneer Sneep is altijd aardig voor Trilah! Van meneer Sneep mag Trilah altijd op zondag vrij, mevrouw! Trilah had zich geen betere meester kunnen wensen, mevrouw!' hijgde het wezentje, buiten adem van die zin, die ze in één adem uitgesproken had.

'Noem me alsjeblieft geen mevrouw, dan voel ik me zo oud. Ik ben marj- Autumn.' Even ging ik bijna de mist in. Ik was zo gewend om te zeggen 'ik ben Marjolein' dat ik even vergat dat ik vanaf nu Autumn heette. Het zou lang duren voordat ik Marjolein vergeten was. Maar de huiself dacht blijkbaar dat dat mijn naam was. Blij dat ze me zo mocht noemen, begon ze weer enthousiast te praten.

'Dankuwel, mevrouw Marjautumn! Dan zal Trilah nu mevrouw Marjautumn helpen, mevrouw!' piepte de huiself. Ze leek bijna te barsten van blijheid.

'Waarmee moet ik geholpen worden, dan?' vroeg ik. Ik kon me niet bedenken waarmee ze me zou moeten helpen. Blijkbaar vatte de elf dit op als een belediging. De glimlach op haar gezicht vervaagde en maakte plaats voor een beteuterd gezichtje.

'Meester zei dat ik u moest helpen uw weg vinden naar begeleider na ontbijt.' Zei ze, al het enthousiasme was nu uit haar stem verdwenen.

Nu snapte ik het. Alleen zou ik in dit grote kasteel natuurlijk verdwalen.

'O, sorry Trilah, ja, tuurlijk heb ik daar hulp bij nodig. Ik zou nog verdwalen in dit grote kasteel! Weet jij wel de weg hier, dan?' vroeg ik, en dat was een slimme zet. De elf kreeg weer een grote lach op haar gezicht en begon voor de zoveelste keer enthousiast te vertellen.

'Ja, Ja, Trilah kent alle gangen in Zweinstein, ook alle geheime gangen, nouja, niet allemaal, maar wel 3! Fred en George zijn denkt Trilah de enige die alle gangen kennen, en meneer Vilder natuurlijk, maar Trilah moet soms meester naar buiten helpen en dus kent Trilah ook 3 geheime gangen, mevrouw Marjautumn!' piepte Trilah, glunderend van trots.

'Goed, wil je dan wachten totdat ik mijn ontbijt opheb?'

'Ja, mevrouw Marjautumn, en dan zal ik u naar uw begeleider brengen!' zei ze blij. De elf liep naar een hoekje van de kamer, en verdween daar bijna in de schaduwen.

Ik keek naar de vreemde dingen op het bord. Ik begon maar met hetgene wat er het meest uitzag als brood. Voorzichtig nam ik een hapje. Hm, dit was best lekker. Ik nam nog een hap, en nog één. Toen dat brood-achtige geval op was, keek ik naar de rest op het bord. Eerst dat sap maar eens proberen, dat zag er tenminste een beetje uit als vruchtensap. Ik nam een slok en proefde... pompoen? Kon je dat proeven? Maar dat was het woord wat opkwam in mijn gedachten. Pompoensap. Best lekker, trouwens. Toen ik dat glas ophad, keek ik naar de rest op het bord. De dingen zagen er vreemd uit, en ik had 's ochtendsvroeg toch al niet zo'n honger, dus de rest liet ik maar staan.

'Trilah? Ben je er nog?'vroeg ik aan de schaduwen in de hoek. Blij, bijna huppelend kwam de huiself weer uit haar hoekje tevoorschijn.

'Kom, mevrouw Marjautumn! We gaan naar begeleider!' piepte ze en ze liep naar de deur. Ik volgde haar, en bedacht me bij de deur dat ik nog geen make-up op had.

'Trilah! Zou je misschien nog héél even kunnen wachten? Ik ben mijn make-up vergeten!' riep ik naar Trilah, die op me stond te wachten even verderop in de gang. Blij dat ze begreep wat make-up was, riep ze terug:

'Ja, mevrouw Marjautumn, Trilah wacht hier! U Make-up doen!'

Glimlachend liep ik naar de badkamer, waar ik het gebruikelijke zwarte lijntje aanbracht en vervolgens met mascara aan de slag ging. 2 minuten later kwam ik de badkamer weer uit en liep naar de gang, waar Trilah nog braaf stond te wachten.

'Mevrouw! Marjautumn! Kom mee!' piepte Trilah enthousiast en ze begon voor me uit te lopen. Ze huppelde bijna, en was nog steeds erg blij dat ze iets kon doen. Ik volgde haar, maar bedacht me toen dat ik nog niet wist wie mijn begeleider was. Ik zou naar de Wegisweg gaan, maar met wie, en hoe gingen we erheen?

'Trilah? Weet jij wie mijn begeleider is?' vroeg ik voorzichtig aan de elf, hopend dat ze het niet als een belediging ofzoiets op zou vatten.

'Ja, Trilah weet. Komt u mee!' riep ze weer en liep bijna nog harder dan dat ze deed. Met moeite kon ik haar bijhouden, terwijl ik toch twee keer zo lang was als de elf. Ze ging me voor door lange gangen, door gaten in de muur waar tapijten voor hingen, en net als de eerste keer toen ik hier met Sneep liep, had ik geen idee welke richting we uitliepen en hoe ik terug zou moeten komen. Ik liep maar gewoon achter de huiself aan, vertrouwend op haar kennis van de gangen.

'We zijn er bijna, mevrouw Marjautumn!' piepte ze, toen we nog een hoek om waren geslagen. Mooi, want dit begon toch best wel vervelend te worden, dit ellenlange lopen. Na een paar gangen, hoeken en ingangen die voor mij op geheime ingangen leken, maar het niet waren, kwamen we uit in een grote hal, met gigantische, zware voordeuren. Recht tegenover de voordeuren waren nog 2 grote, zware deuren. In de muren rechts en links van me zaten ook nog tientallen deuren. Ik had geen idee waar ik heen moest, en had ook geen idee door welke van de deuren ik gekomen was. Ik was zwaar verdwaald.

'Trilah, waar zijn we?' vroeg ik, maar kwam toen tot de conclusie dat de elf verdwenen was. Verdwenen! Ik was alleen in dit godforsaken halletje! Nouja, halletje, groot was het dus wel. Maargoed, dat veranderde niks aan het feit dat ik completely lost was.

Totdat er opeens één van de duizenden (zo leek het) deuren openging en er iemand uitstapte... en op hetzelfde moment dat de persoon de hal binnenstapte, wist ik dat het mijn begeleider was.

Spanning en sensatie – wie is haar begeleider? Ideeën zijn welkom, want niks staat nog vast! Ik heb natuurlijk wel een idee, maar misschien weten jullie leukere personen! P

**Review please! Met of zonder ideeën, never mind! Laat weten wat je ervan vind!**

**Jullie moesten eens weten wat Bugles met Monchou kunnen doen voor een verhaal... veel! Haha voor degenen die niet weten wat het is: Bugles zijn die chipjes, in de vorm van kegeltjes zegmaar, en monchou is iets room-kaas-achtigs... **

**echt lekker in combinatie! Zorgt voor inspiratie! P**


	9. Weg Is Weg

_**Disclaimer: 1 naam; J.K. Rowling.**_

_**Angelgood, jij wint... :P (Maar Cicillia ook een beetje)**_

-Hoofdstuk 9: Weg is weg –

_Totdat er opeens één van de duizenden (zo leek het) deuren openging en er iemand uitstapte... en op hetzelfde moment dat de persoon de hal binnenstapte, wist ik dat het mijn begeleider was._

Het was een jongeman, van een jaar of 17. Hij had rood haar, en veel sproetjes op zijn gezicht. Hij was zeker niet onknap, al kon ik me voorstellen dat hij niet erg populair was bij de meisjes. Hij liep een beetje onzeker op me af, en vroeg.

'Hoi. Ehm- ben jij Autumn?' Hij leek helemaal niet op zijn gemak.

'Ja. En wie ben jij?'

'Ik ben Ron Wemel, ik moet je begeleiden naar de Wegisweg.'

'Ok. Hoe gaan we eigenlijk?'

'O, ik dacht dat je dat wist. We gaan Verschijnselen. Nouja, jij gaat Bijverschijnselen. Ik heb net mijn brevet gehaald, daarom ben ik denk ik gevraagd.. nouja, ik weet ook niet waarom ze mij nou weer hiervoor vroegen.'

'O.' Zei ik, weer eens heel intelligent reagerend. 'En wat is Verschijnselen of Bijverschijnselen?' Na die vraag slaakte Ron een diepe zucht.

'Ja, dat valt niet uit te leggen. Kom maar gewoon mee, we moeten eerst een stukje lopen naar Zweinsveld, pas daar kunnen we Verschijnselen.'

'O, wacht, ik denk dat ik al weet wat het is.' Zei ik, toen ik me herinnerde hoe ik opeens op Zweinstein aan was gekomen.

'Maar waarom kunnen we daar pas Verschijnselen? Sneep-'

'Alleen leraren kunnen Verschijnselen op Zweinstein.' Viel Ron me in de rede. Blijkbaar had hij hier niet zoveel zin in, en zou hij liever iets anders doen. Ik kon het hem niet kwalijk nemen. Ik keek hem even van opzij aan, en keek toen weer naar voren.

Toen ging er een deur open, en er kwam een hoogblonde jongeman van ongeveer dezelfde leeftijd van Ron uitgelopen.

'Zo, wezel, eindelijk een vriendinnetje gevonden?' vroeg hij op spottende toon.

'Rot op, Malfidus.' Zei Ron zacht. Hij leek bang voor de jongen.

'Wat zei je, wezel?'

'Hij zei: rot op, Malfidus. Goh, ik heb nog nooit een halfdove ontmoet. Hoe is dat nou, om halfdoof te zijn? Wat hoor je nog wel en wat niet?' kaatste ik terug. Als het op bekvechten aankwam was ik behoorlijk geoefend.

'Dat hoorde ik dus niet. Maar, wezel, je hebt nog geen antwoord gegeven op mijn vraag. Heeft je moeder je soms geen manieren geleerd?'

'Rot OP, Malfidus.' Zei Ron, nu ietsje luider.

'He, wat? Ik versta je niet, hoor!' zei de jongen, en er verscheen een grijns op zijn gezicht. Ik begon druk in gebarentaal tegen hem te praten.

'En wat sta jij nou weer dom te zwaaien?' vroeg hij, duidelijk geërgerd.

'O, goh, dat is echt interessant, een halfdove die geen gebarentaal kan. Zou ik je misschien als studieobject mogen gebruiken voor een goed opstel voor Dreuzelkunde?' Ik had nog nooit een les dreuzelkunde gehad, maar wist dat het gegeven werd, en ik wist ook dat ik het ging volgen. Tenslotte had ik 14 jaar lang als een dreuzel geleefd, en wist er meer van af dan de meeste kinderen hier op school.

Malfidus was duidelijk even uit het veld geslagen. Maar hij herstelde zich snel.

'Ja, je zou mij best als studieobject willen gebruiken, he?' en zijn grijns werd nog breder. Toen ging er nog een deur open, en er kwam een meisje uit met een grote bos pluizige, donkerblonde krullen. Ze zag hoe de situatie was, pakte haar toverstok uit haar zak en mompelde iets wat leek op paralitus. De blonde jongen versteende, nog steeds met die walgelijke grijns op zijn gezicht, en viel achterover, waar hij versteend bleef liggen. Met grote ogen keek ik ernaar. Hoe kon je nou weer iemand zomaar verstenen? Hoe was dat mogelijk? Met de biologie-lessen-logica die ik op school had geleerd, kon ik het niet verklaren. Stopte je hart dan met pompen? Je kon dan toch niet meer ademen? Dan zou je toch dood moeten gaan? Maar blijkbaar was dat dus niet zo.

Het meisje liep naar ron toe en begon hem uit te foeteren.

'Ronald Wemel, hoe dúrf je ons eerste afspraakje te annuleren! Je weet net zo goed als ik dat het ons heel lang heeft gekost om hier te komen, hoe kún je dan-' ze stopte midden in haar zin, omdat ze mij opmerkte.

'Wie is dat?' vroeg ze, nog steeds briesend. Geduldig begon Ron uit te leggen.

'Hermelien, dit is de reden dat ik ons afspraakje heb geannuleerd. Ik-' maar verder kwam hij niet. Hermelien vatte deze zin totaal verkeerd op.

'Wat? Heb je nu ook al een ander vriendinnetje? Ronald, schoft die je er bent!' zei Hermelien kwaad en ze wilde weer weglopen, maar Ron pakte haar bij de arm en ze draaide zich om.

'Hermelien, luister nou even! Dit is Autumn, dat meisje bij wie op haar 14e pas de krachten zijn ontdekt! Ze is hier net, en ik moet met haar naar de Wegisweg om benodigdheden te halen. Vraag Perkamentus maar waarom ik dat moet doen! Sodeknetter, Hermelien, je moet niet gelijk zo tegen me uitvallen! Mag ik misschien de dingen eerst uitleggen!' riep Ron, en zijn hoofd kleurde net zo rood als zijn haar.

'O.' Zei Hermelien. Blijkbaar was ik niet de enige die af en toe antwoorden van het niveau aap uitkraamde. Hermelien leek nu iets rustiger te worden.

'Oké, dan ga ik mee.' Zei ze toen vastberaden. Ron leek even geschokt, maar toen keek hij opgelucht.

'Goed, mooi. Dan gaan we nu.' Zei hij, en begon naar de grote deuren te lopen.

'Maar, wat moet er dan met hem?' vroeg ik, naar Malfidus wijzend.

'Laat die maar lekker liggen, ik hoop dat mensen hem pas opmerken met kerstmis.' Zei Hermelien, en liep achter Ron aan naar de deur, die Ron ondertussen open had getrokken. Ik liep snel achter ze aan, ik wilde niet weer verdwalen.

Toen we eenmaal in Zweinsveld aankwamen, werd het plan besproken.

'Oké, Hermelien, ik neem Autumn mee, we Verschijnselen bij de ingang van de Lekke Ketel, oké?' vroeg Ron aan Hermelien.

'Oké, zie je daar.' Zei ze. Ze keek even geconcentreerd, en was toen verdwenen. Waar een paar minuten geleden nog een meisje met donkerblond krullend haar en een nog steeds een beetje rood aangelopen hoofd had gestaan, was nu niks. Gebakken lucht. Een beetje geschrokken bleef ik naar de plek staren, maar lang kreeg ik niet.

'Kom, we gaan.' Zei Ron, en pakte mijn arm stevig vast. Ik herkende het gevoel alsof je door een te strakke buis werd getrokken, en landde weer eens hard op mijn voeten. Ik keek rond, en zag een drukke winkelstraat. Heksen en tovenaars van alle soorten en maten liepen hier rond. Hermelien stond er al.

'Kom, we gaan eerst naar Olivanders.' Toen ze dat zei, bedacht ik me iets.

'Wacht, ik heb geen geld!' hoe kon ik ooit al die dingen kopen zonder geld? Wat stom van me dat ik daar nu pas aan dacht!

'Rustig maar.' Zei Ron. Hoe kon ik nu rustig zijn! Maar Ron ging verder.

'Je ouders hebben je een fortuin nagelaten, bij de bank. We moeten daar ook eerst heen, en daarna gaan we naar Olivanders.' Zei hij beslist.

'W-wat? Mijn ouders? Maar mijn ouders waren geen tovenaars! Dat kan niet!'

'Ehm... o, ik dacht eigenlijk dat ze je dat al uitgelegd hadden.' Zei Hermelien, maar ze wilde verder niks loslaten.

'Wat? Vertel!' riep ik nu. Nu wilde ik het weten ook.

'Het is oké, Hermelien. Perkamentus zei iets vaags, maar nu weet ik wat het betekent.'

'Wat zei hij dan?' vroeg Hermelien nieuwschierig.

'Ouders zijn een rare wezens. Altijd al geweest. Misschien moet je ze dat eens vertellen.' Citeerde Ron. Toen ging hij verder aan zijn uitleg.

'Met 'ze' bedoelde hij natuurlijk Autumn. Dat is wat verouderd in de taal, maar wordt nog wel eens gebruikt. Ik moet Autumn over haar ouders vertellen en-'

'Doe dat dan ook!' schreeuwde ik dwars door zijn uitleg heen. Ik wilde nu echt weten wat er met mijn ouders was. Ik móest het gewoon weten.

'O. Ja. Nou...' begon Ron, al net zo intelligent als ik soms was, 'Je ouders waren wel tovenaars. Ze hebben alleen de magie afgezworen, met een speciaal ontworpen vloek daarvoor. Dat deden ze toen jij 1 jaar was, en Jeweetwel aan de macht kwam-' en voor de zoveelste keer die dag werd hij onderbroken, dit keer door Hermelien.

'O, Ron, daar moet je echt overheen hoor. Angst voor de naam vergroot alleen maar de angst voor het ding zelf.' Zei ze wijs.

'Ja. Nou... maar toen waren ze bang voor de zwarte magie van.. Jeweetwel' en hierbij kreeg hij een vernietigende blik van Hermelien, 'en zworen de magie af. Je moet weten dat dat het ergste is wat een tovenaar kan overkomen. Het voelt alsof je nog maar half leeft, en het is heel erg moeilijk om afstand te doen van de kleine dingetjes die de magie zo mooi maken-'

'Ron, je dwaalt af.' Hielp ik hem herinneren.

'O, ja, maar dat was het verhaal eigenlijk. Ze gingen verder als gewoon dreuzel gezin door het leven, en voedden jou ook zo op. Totdat... nouja, tot je 11de dus.' Er viel even een ongemakkelijke stilte, totdat we voor een gigantisch wit gebouw kwamen.

'Goudgrijp! Kom, laat het avontuur van de Wegisweg beginnen!' riep Ron uitbundig.

_Wow, weet je hoeveel woorden dat hoofdstuk had? 1.656! Nouja, dan is de disclaimer wel meegerekend, maar die was vet kort! Dus ff uitrekenen... het verhaal heeft 1.642 woorden! Zou de comp eigenlijk J.K. als 1 woord rekenen? En 1? Nouja, lekker boeiend, het zijn in ieder geval veel woorden!_

_Reviews, please? Dat prachtige mooie knopje hieronder, druk dat eens even in?_


	10. Herfst, Autumn, Savvy?

**Disclaimer: Same as usual...**

**Cicillia, writertje, Angelgood & BonnieLassie: Tanx ) You guys rule! deelt van die prachtige foto's in lijst uit van vallende herfstblaadjes savvy? Herfst? Autumn? Juustem, meid! (of gozer!)**

**  
Meer ideeën zijn altijd welkom...!**

**Reviews? Please? (puppy oogjes...) Ik schrijf dan wel voornamelijk voor mezelf (wuhaha, evil laugh) ik wil altijd weten wat jullie ervan vinden...! Ik heb er al 18 voor dit verhaal... maar ik wil er nog veel meer..! Review dus please!**

**Ik zag dat er een woord uit is gevonden voor illegaal laat opblijven en schrijven, jopen. Nou, joop-ze iedereen! Ik ben het nu ook aan het doen!**

**Bij de weg, dit hoofdstuk is misschien een beetje melig, maargoed, dat ben ik op dit moment ook... als het niet meer in het verhaal past, zeg het dan ff! **

**-Hoofdstuk 10: Herfst, Autumn, savvy?- **

'_Goudgrijp! Kom, laat het avontuur van de Wegisweg beginnen!' riep Ron uitbundig._

Toen we een halfuurtje later uit de bank kwamen was de Wegisweg nog net zo druk als ervoor. (Ik ben te lui om al die kobolden, karretjes en kluizen te beschrijven, lees HP 1 nog maar eens!) Ik had nu een grote zak met rare munten in mijn handen. Galjoenen, sikkels en knoeten noemden ze het. Het zal best, zolang ik er maar dingen mee kan kopen, dacht ik.

'Zo, nu naar Olivanders.' Zei Hermelien, en ze ging ons voor door de drukte heen naar een winkeltje wat er oud uitzag. We gingen naar binnen, en er rinkelde een belletje. Meteen na de bel kwam er een man op een ladder aanzoeven. Ik schrok me wild, hoe kon een ladder nou zo bewegen? De man was ondertussen al van zijn ladder afgestapt en ging achter de toonbank staan.

'Zo, reparatie van je stok nodig? O, ik herinner me jou nog wel, Griffel-'

'Ja, ja ja, u heeft een goed geheugen. Maar we komen voor Autumn hier.' Onderbrak Ron de man, terwijl hij naar mij wees.

'O.' zei de man, en hij viel even stil. 'O.' zei hij toen nog maar een keer.

'Maar ze is toch geen eerstejaars?'

'Na-ah.' zei ik, bitchy mijn hand opstekend. **(je weet wel, met zo'n bitchy draai eraan)** 'Zie ik er zo uit dan?' ging ik verder, terwijl Hermelien me aanstaarde, want, zoals ze me later zei, 'hoe kon ik nou zo ongelofelijk stom doen?'

Maar op dat moment had ik niet door hoe blond ik klonk. De man staarde me aan.

'A-haaaaa, juist.' Zei de man, expres de klemtoon leggend op de laatste lettergreep van Aha. Van zijn gezicht kon ik aflezen dat hij dacht dat ik waarschijnlijk gewoon een laag IQ ofzo had.** (Vat je de zin nog? Ja? Nee? Boeiend, like I care, lees gewoon verder :P.)**

'Ehm, nee, ze heeft een soort van speciale krachten, en die zijn pas net ontdekt, dus daarom komt ze nu pas op Zweinstein.' legde Hermelien snel uit, haar hoofd nu rood aangelopen.

'Ja, da's nou al de vijfentachtigste keer.' mompelde ik, doelend op het feit dat aan jan en alleman uitgelegd moest worden wat voor speciaal geval ik wel niet was.

'Wat?' vroeg ron, en daarbij was zijn gezichtsuitdrukking zó grappig dat ik in lachen uitbarstte. Ron keek met een half oog naar mij, vragend, terwijl hij het gesprek tussen Hermelien en de man probeerde te volgen. Toen ik om dat gezicht in lachen uitbarstte kreeg ik wel zijn volledige aandacht.

'Wat!' vroeg hij nog een keer, hij keek me even aan, en mompelde toen 'dat kind is echt gestoord.'

'Hé, dat hoorde ik!' riep ik, en hield abrupt op met lachen. Hermelien en de man hadden hun gesprek nu ook gestaakt en keken me aan.

'Yeah... right.' zei ik toen maar, wat in de 'dreuzelwereld' zoals het hier genoemd werd heel normaal was geweest, aangezien iedereen het daar zei, maar waarvan ze hier nogal raar opkeken. **(Jihoe, I love de lange, onzinnige, niemand-gaat-ze-toch-snappen zinnen!)**

Ze keken me nu al helemaal raar aan, terwijl ik nog steeds niet snapte wat ik nou verkeerd deed.

'Echt gestoord.' zei Ron nog, voordat hij zich tot de man wendde. 'Toverstok?' vroeg hij.

'Ah, juist. Komt u maar mee, juffrouw...' zei de man, me nog steeds raar aankijkend.

'Levada.' zei ik, maar ik moest er wel even bij nadenken. Geen Marjolein Houtman meer, maar vanaf nu Autumn Levada. Autumn Levada, Autumn Levada. Oké.

'Goed. Volg mij.' en de man liep weer naar achter de toonbank. Hij pakte een langwerpig doosje en gaf het aan mij. Voorzichtig opende ik het, en pakte er een toverstaf uit. Vragend keek ik Hermelien aan. Wat moest ik nou doen?

'Nou? Zwaai er eens mee?' zei de man, een beetje ongeduldig. Ik zwaaide met de stok. Er gebeurde niks. Voordat ik er verder over had kunnen nadenken had de man de stok weer uit mijn hand getrokken en er een nieuwe ingeduwd. Ik zwaaide weer. Een vaasje wat op de toonbank stond spatte uit elkaar.

'Oké, niet die dus, dat is duidelijk.' mompelde de man in zichzelf. Hermelien en Ron stonden maar wat te staan, geïnteresseerd naar mij kijkend.

Zo ging het nog úren door, voor mijn gevoel. Ik zwaaide met de ene na de andere toverstok, en elke keer gebeurde er helemaal niks, spatte er iets uit elkaar of vlogen er dingen uit kasten. Er lagen allemaal lege doosjes en losse toverstokken over de toonbank en op de grond verspreid. Toen, eindelijk, na duizenden toverstokken, had ik de goede te pakken.

'26 en een halve centimeter, eikenhout, kern van-' en abrupt **(love the word!)** kapte hij zijn eigen zin af. 'Hm, ongebruikelijk. Ik zie er eigenlijk de magie ook niet van in.' zei de vent droog. Hermelien en Ron keken geïnteresseerd toe.

'Wat voor kern?'vroeg ik de man. Hij keek me even aan.

'Kern van herfstbladeren van de beukwilg.' zei de man, nog steeds erg droog. Hij gaf me de stok, en ik zwaaide ermee. Herfstblaadjes varierend van donkerbruin tot lichtgeel, rood en oranje kwamen uit de lucht dwarrelen.

'Ah! Wat zei u ook alweer dat uw naam was, juffrouw?'vroeg hij, terwijl hij de stok weer in het doosje stopte, en het doosje met een rood lint dichtbond.

'Autumn Levada.' zei ik, ook al voor de vijfentachtigste keer ongeveer.

'Interesting... very interesting.' **(hihi, pirates-quote tussendoor!)** zei hij. Ron, intelligent zoals hij altijd reageerde, vroeg aan Hermelien:

'Wat is er zo interessant, dan?'

'O, Ron, denk eens even na!' en Hermelien rolde met haar ogen. Ron keek haar onschuldig aan, nog steeds niet begrijpend waar het nou allemaal over ging.

'Kern van herfstbladeren, Ron, HERFSTbladeren. Voor Autumn, hier.' Zei ze, expres de nadruk leggend op de woorden 'herfst' en 'autumn'. Ron dacht hier even over na, en toen verscheen er een glimlach op zijn gezicht.

'Ah! Ik snap het!' riep hij uit.

'Goedzo, grote jongen.' reageerde ik, waardoor zijn glimlach weer een beetje vervaagde.

Hermelien redde de situatie weer. 'Zo, nu naar Madame Mallekin's.' zei ze en liep abrupt **(yeah, dude!)** de winkel uit. Ron en ik volgden haar, helemaal tot aan Madame Mallekin's. In de winkel was niemand te zien, maar zodra we binnenstapten kwam er een klein, mollig vrouwtje aangelopen.

'Nieuwe gewaden voor haar.' zei Hermelien simpel. Gelijk verdween de vrouw weer tussen de rekken met kleding, om even later terug te komen met een paar gewaden.

'Zo, pas maar even, meisje!' riep ze joviaal, en ik trok de eerste over mijn hoofd heen. Hij was van de goede lengte, en viel in grote plooien om mijn lichaam heen.

'Goed, goed.' zei de vrouw, en liep weer weg om even later terug te komen met nog 2 van dezelfde gewaden.

'3, neem ik aan?' vroeg ze, terwijl ze het bedrag zich automatisch aansloeg op de (dreuzel-look-a-like) kassa.

'Ja, en ook nog een gala-jurk.' zei Hermelien. Ik gaapte haar aan. Gálá-júrk?

'Galajurk? What the f-'

'Bal.' zei Hermelien, die nu opeens master was in de korte antwoorden.

'A-hááááá.' zei ik, de man uit Olivander's herhalend.

De vrouw wees naar een rek met jurken. 'Daar staan de jurken. Roep maar als je klaar bent.' En Hermelien en Ron liepen al naar de jurken toe en begonnen ertussen te neuzen. Ik liep achter ze aan, keek een beetje verveeld naar de jurken, totdat mijn oog op één jurk viel.

Het was een bruine jurk (yay, de kleur van de herst), met lichtblauwe en lichtgroene bloemen en andere stiksels erop, met kleine schitterende diamantjes. De jurk liep aan de onderkant schuin af, en de punt ervan kwam tot halverwege mijn onderbeen. Het had geen mouwen, maar was strapless. Ik pakte hem tussen de andere jurken uit en hield hem voor me. Hermelien keek even verveeld naar me om, maar toen ze me zag verwijdden haar ogen zich.

'Autumn! Die jurk is... die jurk is... perfect!' riep ze uit, en toen keek Ron ook om, waarna ook zijn ogen zich verwijdden. 'Wow.' zei hij simpelweg.

Ik liep met de jurk naar de paskamers en trok hem aan. Ik kwam de paskamers weer uit en liep naar de grote spiegel die in de winkel stond. De jurk wás fantastisch, en zelfs een minder mooi persoon als ik zag er wel mooi in uit. De groene en blauwe stiksels maakten dat mijn ogen een beetje oplichtten. Je zou kunnen zeggen dat het de kleur van mijn ogen meer liet spreken, whatever die kleur ook was. Hermelien en Ron gaapten me aan.

'Oké, die word het dus.' zei ik, en liep weer terug naar de paskamers. Ik kleedde me weer om en kwam terug met de jurk. Toen keek ik naar het prijskaartje.

'Oei.' zei ik, en Hermelien kwam aangesneld.

'Wat is er?'vroeg ze bezorgd.

'800 galjoenen? Dat klinkt als veel.' zei ik. Hermelien slikte even, keek toen in de buidel geld die ik al die tijd in mijn handen had gehouden, en keek toen weer op.

'Is het genoeg?' vroeg ik, Hermelien hoopvol aankijkend. Ze keek terug, en zei...

_**Whuhaha! Dé perfecte jurk! Kan ze hem wel of niet kopen! **_

_**Zeg, vind jij dat blauwe knopje hieronder met 'go' ook al zo mooi? Ja? Klik er dan eens op! Nee? Dan moet je er al helemaal op klikken!**_

_**Bij de weg, die jurk bestaat echt, ongeveer! Alleen is hij dan geloof ik niet strapless. Hij hangt in de Fashion Target in Barneveld, als je hem ooit wil zien!**_


	11. Aphrodite

Jup. Hier ben ik weer, of je het nou leuk vind of niet. Nouja... als je het niet leuk vond had je nu niet op deze pagina gezeten, of wel soms?

_**Writertje, cicillia & angelgood: Merci, merci! Jullie lezen nog steeds! Jup, shoppen voor gala-jurken is vét, alleen is het best lastig om een jurk te omschrijven terwijl niemand hem kan zien... **_

_**Vandaag eens geen disclaimer, maar een claimer!**_

**_Yup. I own Autumn, I own de jurk, en, ehm... he sjit. Misschien is een disclaimer toch een beter idee. I don't own anything that isn't written in the claimer._**

_**Next hoofdstuk. Read, Enjoy & Review!**_

_**- Hoofdstuk 11: Aphrodite -**_

'_Is het genoeg?' vroeg ik, Hermelien hoopvol aankijkend. Ze keek terug, en zei..._

'Ja, het is maar net hoe je ertegenaan kijkt...' met een vage blik in haar ogen.

'Ja, maar is het nou genoeg of niet? I don't care about other things at the moment, ik wil weten of het genoeg is!' zei ik verwoed, ondertussen engels gaan pratend.

'Ja, het is genoeg, maar dan heb je inderdaad niet zoveel geld over. Je moet er toch ook nog schoenen bij, of niet dan?' He shit, daar had ze een punt. Hoe moest dat dan? Ik kon de jurk toch niet zomaar laten hangen? Die jurk was gewoon voor mij geschápen! Ehm, nouja, hij stond wel aardig dus.

'Hoeveel heb ik dan nog over, als ik die jurk koop?' vroeg ik angstig aan Hermelien. Ron stond er ondertussen maar een beetje bij te lummelen, niet goed begrijpend waar het gesprek nou eigenlijk ook alweer over ging.

'Nog maar 500 galjoenen, en-' maar voordat ze uitgesproken was, onderbrak ik haar al.

'Man, da's zat, wat zeur je nou?'

'En daar moet je ook nog boeken voor kopen, de gewaden natuurlijk, en misschien nog een dier ook.' ging Hermelien verder. Toen snapte Ron ook weer waar het over ging, en mengde zich in het gesprek.

'Hermelien, da's zat! Als ik zoveel geld had zou ik er wel 500 gewaden, 200 boekenpakketten en ook nog eens 50 katten, ratten en uilen van kunnen kopen!'

'Yeah... right.' zei ik, en merkte dat het een beetje een stopwoordje begon te worden. Ook merkte ik dat ik me eigenlijk heel goed op mijn gemak voelde bij deze twee mensen, terwijl ik altijd heel erg gesloten was geweest. Misschien kwam het omdat ik besloten had helemaal opnieuw te beginnen. Het verleden weg te gooien, en als Autumn opnieuw te beginnen. Misschien was de nieuwe Autumn wel makkelijker in de omgang met mensen. Voor mezelf wist ik dat het waar was. Ik was een totaal nieuwe ik. Alles uit het verleden zou ik weggooien. Ik zou geen verlegen, gesloten meisje meer zijn. Nooit meer. Toen bedacht ik me dat we in een winkel stonden te discussiëren over of het nou wel of niet genoeg was. Hermelien en Ron waren verhit aan het praten, nou, schreeuwen, tegen elkaar.

'Ik neem de jurk!' schreeuwde ik boven hun 'gesprek' uit. Hermelien en Ron stopten allebei abrupt **(Lang leve abrupt!)** met hun discussie en staarden me aan.

'Wat?' vroeg Ron, erg langzaam.

'Ik neem de jurk.' zei ik en voegde daad bij het woord. Ik liep met de gewaden en de jurk naar de toonbank en legde ze erop. Ik drukte op het belletje dat er stond en de mollige vrouw kwam weer aangelopen.

'Ah, u bent eruit, zie ik. Dat is dan 960 galjoenen, 85 sikkels en 3 knoeten.' **(kan zo'n bedrag? ****Nouja, lekker boeiend... go on with the story.) **zei ze. Ik begon de munten uit mijn zak te pakken. Na een halfuur had ik alle 960 galjoenen, 85 sikkels en 3 knoeten eruit weten te vissen, en schoof ze over de toonbank.

'Bedankt voor uw aankoop, mevrouw, en tot ziens!' zei de mollige vrouw als een geprogrammeerde, automatische robot. Snel liep ik met mijn nieuwe aankopen de winkel uit, waar Hermelien en Ron al stonden te wachten. Hermelien stond aan de linkerkant van de deur naar links te kijken, en Ron stond aan de rechterkant van de deur naar rechts te kijken.

'He, kom op jongens, doe niet zo kinderachtig. Waar kan ik boeken halen?' vroeg ik, aan niemand in het bijzonder. Hermelien en Ron sprongen allebei op en begonnen voor me uit te lopen. Ik rende ze maar achterna, want ze gingen erg hard. Ze keken elkaar eens aan, keken toen weer weg en begonnen nog harder te lopen.

Hijgend kwamen we uiteindelijk bij Klieder & Vlek uit. Ik ging naar binnen, en zag gigantisch veel boeken, allemaal op stapels, in kasten, overal waren boeken. Ik begon rond te kijken, en vond een boek over Wicca dat ik nog niet had. Ik keek naar de prijs, besloot dat die er ook nog wel bij kon en nam hem mee naar de toonbank. Daar vroeg ik ook om een boekenpakket voor jaar 4, rekende af en liep weer snel naar buiten. Ron en Hermelien liepen achter me aan terwijl ik naar de overkant van de straat, naar de Betoverende Beestenbazaar.

Ik liep naar binnen, en er rinkelde een belletje. Binnen was het een gekkenhuis. Loslopende katten probeerden ratten te vangen, uilen krasten in hun kooien en veel andere rare beesten maakten ook erg veel lawaai. Ik liep de winkel door, naar achteren, waar het donker was. Ik kon er bijna niks zien. Toen, plotseling, lichtten er twee grote blauwe ogen op. Ik schrok me wild, maar liet niets merken. Heel rustig ging ik op een stoel zitten, die ik na een paar minuten in het donker had kunnen onderscheiden. De twee blauwe ogen volgden me.

Toen ik voorzichtig was gaan zitten, keken de twee blauwe ogen me nog steeds aan. Ze kwamen steeds dichterbij... en toen voelde ik iets harigs op mijn schoot springen. Ik schrok nu niet meer, ik wist al dat het zou kunnen hebben gebeuren. **(de zoveel-mogelijk-werkwoorden-achter-elkaar-wedstrijd!)** Er was een zwarte, jonge kat op mijn schoot gesprongen, met blauwe ogen. Toen wist ik het al gelijk. Dit werd mijn kat. Voorzichtig pakte ik de kat van mijn schoot en zette hem op mijn arm. Zachtjes begon de kat te spinnen. Ik liep weer terug naar de voorkant van de winkel, waar Ron me een beetje vreemd aankeek. Ik liep gelijk met de kat door naar de toonbank, waar een man iets aan het opschrijven was. Toen ik eraan kwam, keek hij op.

'Dat is vreemd, hij heeft nog nooit een mens in zijn buurt toegelaten.' zei de man, terwijl hij naar mij en mijn nieuwe kat keek.

'Interesting... very interesting.' mompelde de man. Toen keek hij weer naar mij.

'Omdat hij hier al een halfjaar zit, en dat gebeurt bijna nooit met katten, krijg je hem mee voor 5 galjoenen. Hij heeft nog geen naam.' zei de man, en keek me weer aan. Blij verrast betaalde ik hem de 5 galjoenen en ging hard nadenken over een naam. Ron en Hermelien waren er ook weer bij komen staan en deden nu suggesties.

'Poekie?' stelde Ron voor.

'Nee! Iel! Kom op, zeg, Ron! Poekie...' reageerde ik.

'Misschien is het wel lollig om hem Astrofe te noemen, jeweetwel, van Kat-Astrofe.' bedacht ik me toen, en Hermelien schoot in de lach.

'Nee, toch niet zo'n goed idee. Wat is het eigenlijk, mannetje of vrouwtje?' want dat wist ik eigenlijk nog steeds niet. De verkoper had het over een 'hij' gehad. Ik keek even. Nee hoor, het was een vrouwtje.

'Het is een vrouwtje.' stelde ik vast, en wist toen gelijk de goede naam voor mijn kat.

'Aphrodite.' zei ik, om te kijken hoe het hardop klonk. De kat keek even op vanaf mijn arm en begon toen te spinnen. Ze vond het goed.

'Mooi.' vond Ron, terwijl we de winkel weer uitliepen We hadden de benodigde benodigdheden **(onzinnige zinnen rulen!)** gekocht en liepen nu weer over de Wegisweg, terug naar de Lekke Ketel. Toen we daar aankwamen pakte Ron mijn arm weer vast en voor de derde keer voelde het alsof ik door een nauwe buis werd geperst. Toen we in Zweinsveld weer Verschijnselden kwam even later Hermelien ook aan met al mijn aankopen. Aphrodite had ik nog steeds op mijn arm. Hermelien sprak een spreuk uit over mijn spullen en liet ze voor zich uit zweven. Aphrodite sprong uit mijn armen en liep naast ons mee, en zo gingen we terug naar Zweinstein.

Na een wandeling van ongeveer 10 minuutjes stonden we voor de grote, zware deuren, die Ron met één spreuk ('Alohomora!') openmaakte. We gingen naar binnen en Hermelien dumpte mijn spullen zodra we in de hal stonden. Toen kwam er uit de grote deuren tegenover degene waardoor we net binnen waren gekomen een man lopen. Ik herkende de man als Perkamentus. Hij liep recht op mij af.

'Ron en Hermelien, jullie kunnen naar de Grote Zaal gaan, het diner is bezig.' zei hij vriendelijk tegen Ron en Hermelien. Ze liepen samen door de grote deuren, en ik kon nu zien dat erachter gigantisch lange tafels stonden met véél leerlingen eraan.

'Zo, Autumn. Je moet nu ingedeeld worden, dan weten we ook naar welke kamer je spullen moeten.' begon Perkamentus. Een beetje angstig keek ik hem aan.

'Nee, dat hoeft niet in het bijzijn van alle mensen. Dat doen we hier.' ging hij verder.

'Minerva!' riep hij toen met lichte stemverheffing. Er kwam een streng kijkende vrouw aangelopen met een krukje en een oude, opgelapte hoed. Ze gebaarde me dat ik op de kruk moest gaan zitten en dat deed ik. Ze zette de hoed op mijn hoofd en deed weer een stap naar achteren. Toen hoorde ik een stemmetje in mijn hoofd, leek het.

'_Zo, Autumn, he? Moeilijk, heel erg moeilijk... Kennis genoeg, o, ja, zeker wel. Huffelpuf is geen optie. Zwadderich? Sluw genoeg. Nee, dat is het niet. Griffoendor? Moed bezit je ook._

_Moeilijk... erg moeilijk. Ik denk dat ik toch maar kies voor...'_

**_Suggesties, anyone! Welke afdeling moet het worden? Zelf kan ik namelijk ook nog niet zo goed kiezen. Dus... Review, please!_**


	12. Nieuwe Vrienden

_**Tanx for the reviews! **_

_**Cicillia: Ja, voor mij waren Ravenklauw en Huffelpuf eigenlijk ook al afgevallen...**_

_**angelgood: Ja, ik weet best een klein beetje over Wicca. Vint een mooie religie. :)**_

_**Writertje: Sorry... haha op school mag ik nooit op andere sites dan de eigen schoolsites en speciale sites voor vakken... ze controleren gewoon de hele tijd. :(**_

_**lautjuh: ja, dan heb ik ook een raar gevoel voor wat leuk is... :P**_

**_Disclaimer: Do I look like J.K. Rowling? No? Right. I don't own anything. Anders zou ik hier niet op fanfiction schrijven, of wel, als ik Rowling was!_**

**_Nog ff een opmerking: Forget the whole 6th book! Anders klopt het verhaal niet._**

_**Waarom doet deze fcking site het -teken niet? Tja, het is-teken dus. Die twee streepjes, weet je wel. Ik háát smileys met dubbele punt. :. Jeetje, wat voor site is dit? Het apenstaartje doet hij ook niet!**_

_**Ik heb mijn keuze gemaakt... Read, enjoy & Review!**_

_**- Hoofdstuk 12: -**_

'_Zo, Autumn, he? Moeilijk, heel erg moeilijk... Kennis genoeg, o, ja, zeker wel. Huffelpuf is geen optie. Zwadderich? Sluw genoeg. Nee, dat is het niet. Griffoendor? Moed bezit je ook._

_Moeilijk... erg moeilijk. Ik denk dat ik toch maar kies voor...'_

'_Zwadderich!'_ bulderde de hoed, blijkbaar nog gewend om het door de hele grote zaal te moeten schreeuwen. Ik hoorde hoe het drukke gepraat in de zaal verstomde. Shit, ze hadden het ook gehoord. De hoed werd weer van mijn hoofd gehaald, en Perkamentus stond voor me.

'Ga maar naar je afdelingstafel toe.' zei hij zacht. Hij wisselde een blik met de vrouw die hij Minerva had genoemd, en liep toen weg. Ik stond op van de kruk, die Minerva gelijk wegpakte. Ze liep met hoed en kruk dezelfde richting uit als Perkamentus. En nu? Ik hoorde weer rumoer in de Zaal, blijkbaar waren ze weer doorgegaan met praten. Voorzichtig duwde ik de zware deuren een beetje open. Fout. Het werd weer helemaal stil in de zaal en iedereen keek naar mij. Ik wist niet welke tafel van Zwadderich was, maar zag dat boven de tafel helemaal links groen met zilveren vlaggen hingen, met een slang erop. Dat herkende ik als de kleuren en het logo van Zwadderich en ik begon langzaam naar de tafel te lopen. Als in een droom ging ik zitten aan het uiterste eind van de tafel, terwijl iedereen me nog steeds aangaapte. Toen barstte de hele Zwadderich-tafel uit in een applaus. De andere tafels draaiden zich weer om en gingen door met waar ze mee bezig waren.

Toen drong het pas tot me door. Zwadderich! Dat kan niet! Ik was niet slecht! Toch? Nee! Ik hoorde hier niet! Ik keek even naar de lerarentafel, waar Perkamentus alweer aan het hoofd zat. Hij keek me even aan en gaf een bijna onmerkbaar knikje. Ik bleef hem verschrikt aanstaren. Nee! Ik wilde in Ravenklauw! Ik was niet sluw! Wacht even, wat had de Hoed ook alweer gezegd? Ik was sluw, en bezat ook moed. Hoe kon dat nou? Ik had geen van beiden! Ik kon gewoon goed leren, ik hoorde in Ravenklauw! Hoe konden ze me dit aandoen? Maar voor ik verder kon denken werd ik onderbroken door een beetje lijzige stem.

'Zo, dus jij bent Autumn? Had je moeder soms geen inspiratie toen ze jou kreeg?' vroeg een hoog-, bijna wit-blonde jongen. Hij was langer dan ik, waarschijnlijk als hij stond was hij zo'n 1.80 meter lang. Ik was ongeveer 1.70. De jongen had grijze, kille ogen en keek me nu spottend aan. Ik besloot dat ik deze jongen niet mocht.

'En wat mag jouw naam dan wel wezen?' vroeg ik hem, terwijl ik hem aan bleef kijken.

'Draco. Draco Malfidus.' zei de jongen, blijkbaar erg trots op zijn naam.

'O. Ik weet al waar dat vandaan komt. Toen je geboren werd was je al zo lelijk als een draak.' zei ik rustig, zonder stemverheffing. Even leek de jongeman uit het veld geslagen. Toen wist ik weer waarom hij me toch zo bekend voorkwam. Ik had hem al ontmoet, toen ik met Ron en Hermelien naar de Wegisweg ging. Toen schold hij Ron uit, en Ron had hem 'Malfidus' genoemd. Dat was dus deze jongen. Hij had ondertussen zichzelf weer hersteld en keek me strak aan.

'Zozo, een grote mond? Ik ben een Malfidus, hoor.' zei de jongen, even rustig als ik had gedaan. Hij was echt gigantisch arrogant. Ik mocht deze jongen echt totaal niet.

'Zozo, arrogant? Ik ben een Levada, hoor.' zei ik, terwijl zijn stemgeluid nabootste, wat verassend goed lukte. Ik hoorde hoe een paar meisjes verderop in lachen uitbarstten. Tenminste, ik dacht dat het alleen meisjes waren. Toen zag ik opeens dat er ook een jongen tussenzat. Ik glimlachte naar hem, hij leek aardig. En hij lachte ook toen ik Malfidus terug had gepakt. Misschien kon ik met hem bevriend raken.

'Blaise, lach niet.' zei Malfidus met een stalen gezicht. Abrupt **(YAY!)** hield de jongen op met lachen. Shit, het was dus een vriendje van Malfidus. Blaise, grappige naam. Had ik ook nog nooit gehoord. Zouden ze allemaal aparte namen hebben hier, misschien? Draco? Blaise? Maar die gedachte werd al snel uit de wereld geholpen.

'Maar Draco, je-je-gezi-hicht!' hikte Blaise. Toen werd hij opeens serieus, hield abrupt **(7e keer nou ofzo?)** weer op met lachen en begon alle meisjes voor te stellen.

'Dit is Patty. Margriet, Bella, Amy, KT, Jaycee.' Zei hij, terwijl hij één voor één alle meisjes aanwees. Patty, Margriet en Bella begonnen te giechelen, en ze zagen er een beetje lomp uit. Amy, KT en Jaycee glimlachten even, voordat ze verder kletsten. Ik keek weer naar Draco.

'Denk je dat je leuk bent?' siste hij tussen zijn tanden door, onverstaanbaar voor anderen.

'Nee. Ik weet wel dat jíj níét leuk bent.' zei ik, nog steeds rustig, hoewel ik hem graag hard in zijn gezicht had willen slaan op dit moment. Hij keek wel alsof ik hem had geslagen en schoof weer weg van mij, om naast Blaise weer stil te komen zitten. Ik hoorde ze fluisteren en zag ze een paar blikken op mij werpen. Op een of andere manier kon het me niet schelen. Toen stonden Amy, KT en Jaycee op en kwamen bij mij zitten. Amy en KT tegenover me en Jaycee naast me.

'Dat deed je mooi, net met Malfidus.' begon Amy, met zachte stem, zodat Malfidus het niet zou horen. KT knikte.

'Ja, goed bezig.' zei ze. 'Maar we dachten, je kunt wel wat vrienden gebruiken, want ik bedoel, je bent nieuw hier... je word toch in het vierde jaar geplaatst?'

'Ja. Heb ik al veel gemist?' vroeg ik, omdat ik toch pas later in het jaar erbij kwam.

'Nee joh, hier begint het schooljaar op 1 september. Het is nu 15 september. We hebben nog niet zoveel gedaan.' mengde Jaycee zich nu ook in het gesprek. Ik voelde me blij. Deze meisjes wouden mijn vrienden zijn. Misschien werd dit toch wel goed. Misschien wel.

Ik bekeen de meiden eens. Amy was een meisje van ongeveer mijn lengte, met lang, blond haar. Ze had lichtblauwe ogen en een vriendelijk gezicht. KT daarentegen was bijna haar tegenpool. Kort, zwart haar, met donkerbruine ogen. Haar gezicht was wit en een beetje spits, maar nog steeds niet zo spits als Malfidus'gezicht. KT was iets langer dan Amy en ik. Jaycee was weer compleet anders. Ze had bruin haar met blondere plukken tot op haar schouders, en groen/bruine ogen. Qua gezicht zat ze precies tussen Amy en KT in. Ze had een licht gebruinde huid. Ze was even lang als KT. Met mij erbij zouden we precies vier verschillende meisjes zijn. Ik had donkerblond haar en een ondoorgrondbare kleur ogen. Een mengeling van alles, zegmaar. De meisjes hadden mij ondertussen ook opgenomen.

'Wat voor kleur zijn je ogen?' vroeg KT. Ja, leuke vraag was dat.

'Dat weet ik zelf niet eens.' antwoordde ik haar eerlijk. De meisjes barstten weer in lachen uit en ik lachte mee. Het ijs was nu gebroken. Toen verdween opeens al het eten wat net nog op de tafels had gestaan. Mensen begonnen op te staan en al snel was het een gedrang van jewelste om als eerste en snelste uit de Zaal te komen. KT, Amy en Jaycee bleven rustig zitten.

'Moeten we niet naar een les?' vroeg ik ze. Ze schudden hun hoofd.

'Wij kregen een middag vrij, om jou rond te leiden en alles uit te leggen.' legde Amy uit.

'KT, Jaycee en ik hebben daar totaal geen problemen mee, of wel?' vroeg ze toen met een glimlach. KT en Jaycee schudden lachend hun hoofd. Maar toen hoorde ik dat het meisje KT heette, en niet Katie, zoals ik eerst dacht.

'Staat KT nog ergens voor? Sorry, misschien nogal onbeleefd, maar-' begon ik.

'Klarabella Tiniuscosa. Misschien snap je dan waarom ik liever KT heet.' onderbrak KT me. Ze was helemaal niet boos ofzo. Gelukkig maar.

Amy, Jaycee en KT stonden nu langzaam op en begonnen op hun gemak de zaal uit te lopen. Ik liep met ze mee.

'Zo. Dit was dus de Grote Zaal, en zoals je misschien wel zag, is het plafond behekst zodat het het weer buiten laat zien.' begon Amy met de uitleg. We liepen door allerlei gangen, en Amy ratelde maar door over alle lokalen, kantoortjes en andersoortige ruimtes. Uiteindelijk kwamen we bij de kerkers uit.

'Hier geeft professor Sneep, ons afdelingshoofd, Toverdranken. Hier zit ook onze leerlingenkamer. Right... here.' Zei ze, abrupt **(gnegne)** stoppend, waardoor ik bijna tegen haar aanbotste. Ze tikte met haar toverstok tegen de muur, na eerst gekeken te hebben of er niemand aankwam, en er ontstond een deur die er eerst niet was. Maar de deur had geen handvat, of knop, of wat dan ook. Toen, na ongeveer 30 seconden, was de deur opeens verdwenen en was er gewoon weer muur.

'Zie. Je moet binnen 30 seconden het wachtwoord zeggen om binnen te komen, maar ik wou je nog even laten zien hoe je de deur kunt herkennen.' zei Amy.

'Hier staat een afdruk van een wc-bril, zie je? **(Dat komt uit een ander verhaal, waar ik nu even niet op kan komen... van wie was dat! Van James en zijn vrienden... James zei: 'pas als onze pleebril van de muur valt zoen ik Lily' en toen viel hij van de muur... van wie was dat!) **vraag me niet hoe hij daar komt, hij zit er gewoon. Daar tik je in met je toverstok. Alleen toverstokken van Zwadderaars worden geaccepteerd. Anders gebeurt er gewoon niks. Het wachtwoord is nu' en ze keek even rond of de kust nog steeds veilig was, wat het geval was, '_eleven thoughts_.' fluisterde ze. 'nee, ik weet ook niet wie het heeft bedacht. Het is inderdaad nogal vaag.' babbelde ze weer verder.

KT tikte met haar toverstok op de afdruk van de wc-bril en zei _'eleven thoughts_.' De deur zwaaide open en we liepen naar binnen, terwijl Amy nog steeds druk aan het kletsen was. Binnen zaten alleen een paar zesde-jaars die vrije uren hadden over hun huiswerk gebogen. Ze keken even op, bleven even naar mij staren en gingen toen weer verder. We liepen naar 2 grote, zwarte stoelen bij een open haard en ploften er met zijn vieren in. 2 in elke stoel. Dat ging goed, want de stoelen waren echt _huge. _De leerlingenkamer was vooral zwart en grijs, maar door donkerrode accenten leek het toch wat warmer. Er lag een wollig, donkerrood vloerkleed en er waren veel donkerrode stoelen.

We praatten wat, en besloten toen om maar even naar de slaapzaal te gaan. We liepen de deur door waarboven het bordje hing 'jaar 4' en kwamen op een slaapzaal met 7 prachtige hemelbedden, zwart met donkerrood. Op het bed helemaal achteraan lagen mijn spullen gedumpt. Amy, KT en Jaycee sliepen in de bedden die het dichtst bij die van mij stonden. Ik liep naar achteren, om daar een ontdekking te doen...

_**Whuhaha, weet je hoe lang dit hoofdstuk is! Meestal heb ik 2-en-een-halve pagina, nu gewoon 3 en een klein stukje! Whihoe! Maargoed. Spanning en sensatie, wat voor ontdekking? Jaha, je leest het in next chap!**_

_**Reviews, please!**_


	13. What the fúúúúúúck!

**_Merci beaucoup pour la reviews! (ahum, is daar een frans woord voor?) Je suis très content! Voulez-vous dire cet chapitre? Merci, merci... So go and read now! Das ist ein Befehl! _**

_**Nee joh, hoe kom je erbij, ik vind het helemaal niet très funny om other Sprachen zu spreken...**_

_**Mirte: Jup. Zwadderich is gwoon cool :P**_

_**Cicillia: vét coowl... **_

_**Lautjuh: uh-hu... cliffhangers zijn coowl, dan blijven jullie lezen...**_

_**Angelgood: Nee, joh, hoe kom je erbij! (a) **_

_**Writertje: ja, schoolcomputers sucken. **_

**_So, now... read, enjoy & review! Then je suis dich very reconnaissant!_**

_**En ehm... vertalingen vind je aan het eind van het hoofdstuk wel, voor de minder-taal-knobbeligen onder ons... NEE! HO! STOP! NIET gelijk daarheen scrollen, EERST lezen!**_

_**Sorry, weer een melig hoofdstuk, I guess, ik ben gwoon très lollig vandaag.**_

_**-Hoofdstuk 13: What the fúúúúúck! - **_

_Ik liep naar achteren, om daar een ontdekking te doen..._

...er stond namenlijk een gigantische vierkante doos op mijn bed.

'Jees, man, hoe kun je die nu pas zien?' vroeg KT me, toen ik zo ongeveer met mijn neus tegen de doos aangedrukt stond.

'What the fúúúúúck!' riep Jaycee verwonderd uit. Ik begon on mijn bed heen te lopen, de doos van alle kanten bekijkend. Ik kwam tot de conclusie dat de doos vierkant en bruin was. En dat er geen afzender op stond. Ik ging op mijn knieën op het bed zitten, voor de doos. Ik wreef in mijn handen zoals je dat bekende mensen vaak zag doen voordat ze ergens aan begonnen, en begon toen ongelofelijk hard op de doos te drummen.

Jaycee, KT en Amy schrokken zich rot, en KT rende snel naar me toe om mijn handen vast te pakken.

'Nou. Dat was ook nergens voor nodig.' zei ik, terwijl ze me nog steeds verbaasd aanstaarden. 'Hallo, contact, aarde aan KAJ!' voegde ik eraan toe, toen ze me nog steeds verbaasd aan stonden te staren.

'Wat the fúúúúúck!' zei Jaycee, in herhaling vallend.

'Jees. Misschien heb ik me in je vergist, hoor, maar je doet erg vreemd...' zei KT toen bedachtzaam. Ik bedacht me dat het drummen toch misschien niet zo'n goed idee was.

'Sorry hoor... Ik heb een dwanghandeling. Elke keer als ik een doos zie, moet ik er gewoon op drummen. Ik kan er ook niks aan doen.' zei ik, en ik probeerde mijn gezicht in de plooi te houden. Toen barstten we alle vier in lachen uit.

'Nou, maak snel open dan, als je hem al niet hebt gemold!' riep Amy enthousiast. KT stond ook al met haar neus bovenop de doos, maar Jaycee stond wat achterwege. Ik begon de doos open te maken (lees: scheuren) en viel toen van schrik bijna achterover het bed af.

'What the fúúú-' begon Jaycee, die nu ook in de doos had gekeken, maar KT onderbrak haar.

'Wie de hell stuurt je nou een gebroken bezem?'

'Stelletje blondjes.' riep Amy, en we keken haar raar aan. Wie was er hier nou blond? Maar Amy scheen niks te merken en ging vrolijk verder.

'Dat is dé nieuwste uitvinding! Een opvouwbare bezem!' riep ze weer.

KT, Jaycee en ik barstten in lachen uit.

'Ee-een opvou-houw-ba-ha-re bééézem!' hikte KT. Amy keek verbouwereerd.

'Wát? Dat zie je toch, dat ding bestaat echt hoor!' zei ze boos. Toen haalde ze een opgebouwen bezem uit de doos, en begon hem te ontvouwen**. (is dat een woord?)** Een minuutje later lag er een bezem met scharniertjes op de grond.

Bij dat aanzicht barstten we allemaal weer in een nieuwe lachbui uit, en bleven nog een halfuurtje hikkend op de grond liggen. Elke keer als iemand serieus probeerde om de bezem te onderzoeken, barstte ze al in lachen uit voordat ze de bezem ook maar aangeraakt had, gewoon om het stomme gezicht van een bezem met scharniertjes.

Toen kroop KT uiteindelijk naar de doos en haalde de gebruiksaanwijzing (ge-he-brui-hui-ksaa-haan-wij-zi-hing!) eruit. Ze vouwde het open, en viel toen weer achterover van de lach. Ik kroop naar het boekje toe en begon serieus te lezen, totdat ik iemand over mijn schouder heen voelde meekijken die in lachen uitbarstte.

Het bleek dat er een spreuk was, waardoor je het ding gestrekt kon laten blijven, en waardoor de scharniertjes verdwenen. 'Lamha' luidde de spreuk. We lagen alweer helemaal dubbel. 'La-ha-ha-ma!' hikte Jaycee, en Amy reageerde flauw:

'Spuug!'

Zo ging het nog een tijdje door, totdat ik eindelijk zover was om de rest van de gebruiksaanwijzing ook door te lezen. 'Imha' was de spreuk om het ding weer opvouwbaar te maken. Ik besloot het uit te proberen, pakte mijn toverstok en mompelde 'Lamha.'

Onmiddellijk leek de bezem te verstijven, en de scharniertjes waren opeens verdwenen.

Jaycee ging naast het ding staan, hield haar hand erboven en riep:

'Omhoog!' De bezem vloog gelijk omhoog, in haar hand. Ze wilde er net op stappen om een proefvlucht te maken toen we opschrokken van een ijzige stem waar het sarcasme vanaf droop.

'Dát lijkt me niet zo'n goed idee, juffrouw Voiler, tenzij u er natuurlijk van houdt om ketels te poetsen.' zei professor Sneep. Amy slaakte een hoog meisjes-gilletje.

'AH! Hoe komt u hier?' zei ze terwijl ze hem verschrikt aankeek.

'What the fúúúúúck.' was Jaycee's reactie. Ze had ondertussen de bezem alweer losgelaten, en die lag nu op de grond naast haar voeten.

'En u moet ook op uw taalgebruik letten. U solliciteert ergens naar.' Zei Sneep weer, terwijl we hem nu alle vier aangaapten. Ik was de eerste die uit de trance wakker werd, en realiseerde me wat hij net een seconde geleden had gezegd.

'Nou, nee, op het ogenblik ben ik niet aan het solliciteren, nee. Het leek me wel slim om eerst mijn school af te maken, begrijpt u wel?'

KT deed moeite om haar lachen in te houden, Amy totaal niet. Ze lachte hardop, totdat ze Sneep's gezicht zag en abrupt **(yay, daar istie weer!)** ophield met lachen.

'Ik weet het beter gemaakt. Jullie komen alle vier morgenavond een uurtje poetsen. 8 uur, in de kerker.' zei Sneep ijzig. Hij draaide zich om en beende weg.

'What the fúúúúúck.' zei Jaycee weer.

'Jaja, dat weten we nu wel. Maar what the fúúúúúck deed Sneep hier? En hoe de fúúúúúck komt hij in de meidenslaapkamer? En waarom de fúúúúúúúck geeft hij ons alle vier straf? Terwijl ik de fúúúúúúck helemaal niks gedaan heb?' vroeg KT zich af, terwijl ze boos naar mij en Jaycee keek. Tenslotte waren wij de schuldigen.

'Nouja, in ieder geval beter als alleen poetsen.' merkte Amy op. Ze liep naar haar bed en plofte erop neer. Om vervolgens gelijk weer overeind getrokken te worden door KT.

'We moeten eten, doos!' riep ze hard in Amy's oor.

'Jaja, ik ben niet doof hoor, muts!' riep Amy net zo hard terug.

We liepen naar de Grote Zaal en ploften neer bij de Zwadderich tafel. Het meerendeel van de mensen zat er al. We waren een beetje laat. Toen werd het opeens abnormaal stil.

'What the fúúúúúck is er nu weer?' zei KT, en gelijk daar achteraan:

'Jaycee, mens, je bent aanstekelijk! Je-' maar abrupt **(10e keer ofzo...)** stopte ze, want iedereen keek haar aan. Iedereen had haar kunnen horen. Met een rood hoofd keek KT naar haar bord. Toen begon Perkamentus te spreken.

'Juist. Nu jullie allemaal weten hoe het taalgebruik van juffrouw Maron-Quariave in elkaar steekt, wil ik graag wat zeggen.' En hierbij keek hij even naar KT, die nog steeds met een rood hoofd naar haar bord keek.

'Wow, wat een achternamen hebben jullie. Komen jullie met z'n allen uit frankrijk ofzoiets?' vroeg ik aan Amy die naast me zat.

'Nou, nee, maar we hebben eigenlijk wel iets gemeen, ja... we hebben allemaal stomme achternamen. Jaycee Voiler, KT Maron-Quariave en Amy Ariole. Amy van de mongolen. Amy kan me worden gestolen... nouja, je snapt het wel. Wat is jouw achternaam eigenlijk?' kletste Amy er weer van alles op los.

'Levada.' Zei ik.

'O, dat valt reuze mee, wees blij.' Zei ze, en ik had geen woord verstaan van wat Perkamentus allemaal had gezegd. Maar ik voelde me best schuldig, tenslotte had ik mijn achternaam zelf verzonnen...

'Wat zei die ouwe vent allemaal?' hoorde ik Amy vragen aan KT. Nu lette ik ook op.

'Mens, heb je het echt niet gehoord? Dat was vét belangrijk nieuws!'

'Ja, vertel op, dan!' zei Amy ongeduldig.

'Jaja... hij zei...'

**_Woei, en dat was weer een hoofdstuk... Did you enjoy?Ja? Mooi. Hieronder zit een pjachtig mooi knopje 'go.' Click... Nee? Rechtsbovenin zit een pjachtig mooi wit kruisje in een pjachtig mooi rood vlakje. Click..._**

_**Maargoed. IEMAND IDEEËN? Want ik weet zelf ook nog niet wat Perkamentus heeft gezegd, eigenlijk... REVIEW MET IDEEËN PLEASE!**_

_**En nu de vertaling..:**_

_**Veel dank voor de reviews! ik ben erg blij! Wil je dit hoofdstuk lezen? Dank u, dank u... zo en ga nu lezen! Dat is een bevel!**_

__

_**Dus, nou... lezen, genieten & revieuw! Dan ben ik je erg dankbaar!**_


	14. Hét Plan

_**Woei! En nee, dat vind ik geen leuk woord, dat lijkt alleen maar zo. Hetzelfde geldt voor 'vet'. Dus... dat is ook weer ff duidelijk. Dan nu, da review thanks!**_

_**Writertje: Vét relaxt... wij mogen ook wel eens op de comp voor een vak. Da's relaxt. Bomen zijn ook relaxt, trouwens... Maargoed. Tanx voor je review!**_

_**Veerie: Ja, soms is melig schrijven echt vétte lol. Oew, goed idee... Tanx, dankzij jou heb ik weer ideeën gekregen!**_

**_Angelgood: What the fúúúúck! Hoe kom je daar nou bij:P Ja, idd wel erg handig ja. Gelukkig weet ik het nu wel. Tja, ik ben ook vaak lui... :P Maar tanx voor je review. _**

_**Disclaimer: Same as usual...**_

**-Hoofdstuk 14: Hét plan-**

'Jaja... hij zei...'

'iets verschrikkelijk belangrijks! Hoe kon je nou niet opletten! Wat ben je dan voor prutser! Jullie zijn gewoon een stelletje-' schreeuwde KT hun halfdoof.

'KT...' zei ik. Ze stopte met schreeuwen en keek me verdwaasd aan.

'Wat zei Perkamentus nou?' vroeg Amy, en KT keek nu haar verdwaasd aan.

'Oja. Perkamentus... nou, kijk.' Begon ze.

'Ik kijk.' Onderbrak Amy haar.

'Eem, ff stil...'

'Oja.'

'Mag ik weer? Fijn. Hij zei dus dat, omdat Vol-'

'Waah! Don't say that name!' riep Amy er dwars doorheen.

'Amy, stel je niet zo aan. Angst voor een naam vergroot alleen de angst voor het ding zelf.' Zei ik, Hermelien citerend. Ik klonk nu vast heel wijs, gnegne.

'Wijze woorden van Hermelien, ja. Lamenoueffepraten, goed?'

'Ok.' Zei Amy, en ze werd weer stil.

'Goed. Voldemort is dus weer machtig, en hij is een groot gevaar aan het worden. Perkamentus heeft daarom besloten om de spreuk die jongens uit de meiden-slaapkamers houd op te heffen. Hij wil dat ook wij meiden gewaarschuwd kunnen worden door iedereen als er iets ergs gebeurd.' Legde KT geduldig uit.

Amy liet deze informatie even op zich inwerken.

'Wat! Nee! Dat kunnen ze ons niet aandoen!' Schreeuwde Amy.

'Wel dus. En als je me nu wilt excuseren, gaarne zou ik graag aan het diner beginnen.' Sprak KT plechtig, en om haar woorden kracht bij te zetten begon ze gepofte aardappelen, boontjes, en een complete rollade op te scheppen, en ze viel aan. Ze at alsof haar leven ervan af hing.

'KT... morgen is er weer eten, hoor.' Merkte ik op. Ze keek me even aan, en zei vervolgens met volle mond:

'Ma-wa-alz-did-nou-de-laazde-maaltij-iz-die-we-op-deez-aarkloo-ede?' vroeg ze.

'En nu de ondertiteling?' vroeg ik, want ik had er niet echt iets van verstaan. Ze kauwde even, slikte, en herhaalde toen haar vraag.

'Maar wat als dit nou de laatste maaltijd is die we op deze aardkloot eten?' vroeg ze bloedserieus.

'Mens, waar denk jij allemaal over ná man?' vroeg Amy, die ook op had gelet.

'Ja, ik ben een mens, maar ik prefereer het toch om als vrouw door het leven te gaan.'

'Wow. En nu de ondertiteling?' citeerde Amy mij. Hierop barstte KT in lachen uit, en stikte bijna in de aardbei die ze net in haar mond had gestopt.

'Hahaha! Dat gezi-hicht!' hikte ze. 'Ahum. Sorry. Maar je had je gezicht moeten zien man... masterlijk. Het is zo leuk om met moeilijke woorden te praten zodat niemand er meer een reet van snapt!' ging KT verder. Amy lachte schaapachtig mee, en ook Jaycee mengde zich nu weer in het gesprek.

'Gaarne zoude ick graag dezen maaltijd continueren.' Zei ze, en KT had moeite haar lachen in te houden.

'Same here. Maar dezen graftakken' **(mastermovies rouleren!) **zei KT, op mij en Amy wijzend, 'houden dezen edelen jonckvrouwe van de bezigheiden waar ze zich graag mee bezig houdt.' Zei ze.

Ik had ondertussen ook wat eten opgeschept, voornamelijk patat en sla, en probeerde ondertussen het verhaal te volgen. Amy had het al opgegeven om te proberen het te volgen. Ze was niet de slimste.

'Misschien zouden dezen edelen jonckvrouwen hun weledele zelven weer op normalen niveau willen begeven?' vroeg ik. Amy keek me vreemd aan, nu zij de enige was die er niks meer van snapte.

'Ik vroeg of ze weer ff normaal wilden doen.' Gaf ik ondertiteling voor haar.

'O, ok. Dat zou fijn zijn.' Reageerde Amy droog.

Toen we uitgegeten waren verdween het eten weer van de borden, en Perkamentus stond weer op.

'Na al deze droevige mededelingen, toch ook een blijde mededeling. Dit schooljaar wordt er weer een kerstbal gegeven, dit keer alleen voor leerlingen en leraren van Zweinstein. Maar deze keer doen we het anders. Meisjes hoeven geen jongens te vragen...' hierbij klonk een opgeluchte zucht in de zaal van alle meisjes die er zaten, '...maar jongens hoeven ook geen meisjes te vragen.' Ging Perkamentus verder. Nu klonk een opgeluchte zucht van de jongens, maar daarna begon het geroezemoes.

'He, hoe kan dat nou? Hoe gaat het dan? Wat istie van plan?' hoorde je overal.  
'Stilte!' schreeuwde Perkamentus door de zaal, en op slag was het stil.  
'Dank u. Ik wil jullie graag het plan uitleggen, maar dat zou teveel van uw kostbare tijd in beslag nemen, en dus krijgt iedereen.' En hij zwaaide met zijn toverstok, die hij onmerkbaar uit zijn zak had gepakt, 'het plan.' Zei hij, terwijl hij zijn zwaai voltooide en er nu bij iedereen op het bord een stuk perkament lag van minstens een halve meter.

'Prettige avond, verder!' zei hij, en ging weer zitten.

Mensen begonnen op te staan en weg te lopen. Amy, KT, Jaycee en ik voegden ons bij de stroom naar de Zwadderich-leerlingenkamer. We liepen naar binnen, en ploften daar op onze favoriete grote zwarte stoelen neer, die wonder boven wonder nog niet bezet waren. Ik rolde als eerste mijn perkament uit.

'Weledele dame of heer,

Hierbij willen wij U mededelen dat er dit jaar, op de datum van Kerst, een bal zal worden gegeven, alleen voor de leerlingen van Zweinstein. Dit jaar is het bal uitermate bijzonder, en de uitleg wordt U hierbij verstrekt.

Allereerst praktische informatie.

Datum: Zaterdag 25 December.

Tijd: 18.00 uur

Plaats: Grote Zaal

Van U wordt verwacht: dat U in gala-kleding komt, de voorschriften vindt U hieronder.

Voorschriften voor gala-kleding:

Gala-kleding dient uitsluitend voor gala's. Het is dus de bedoeling dat U, indien U dit nog niet in bezit heeft, een gala-jurk of gala-pak aanschaft.

Een gala-jurk dient minstens tot 10 centimeter boven deknieën te komen. Korter is absoluut niet toegestaan, en indien U toch een kortere jurk heeft, zal door één van de leraren op gepaste wijze worden verholpen.

De jurk dient in één, twee of drie kleuren te zijn. Absoluut niet meer dan 5 kleuren op één jurk!'

Las ik voor. Toen verscheen er opeens iets onder. Iemand had een spreuk gebruikt zodat op elk stuk perkament hetzelfde kwam te staan als hetgene wat zij op hun perkament schreven. Precies onder het stuk dat ik net had voorgelezen, verscheen nu:

'Het is hier toch zeker geen regenboog-festival!'

En toen verscheen even daarboven ook:

'Natuurlijk kun je ook gewoon vragen of één van ons je korte jurk even verhelpt.'

KT, Jaycee en Amy lazen het ook en schoten in de lach.

'Oké, het is dus duidelijk dat dat twee of meer jongens zijn.' Zei KT, en ze keek in het rond of ze misschien iemand zag schrijven op het perkament. Dat deden genoeg mensen, dus daarop kon je niet zien wie het had geschreven.

'Maargoed. Al die zooi over gala-jurken lees ik later wel. Eerst wil ik eindelijk eens weten wat dat plan is.' Zei ik, en de anderen knikten instemmend. Jaycee begon voor te lezen.

'Nu U bent ingelicht over de juiste kleding, zullen wij U het plan uitleggen.'

_**Woei, weer een hoofdstuk! Was aardig lang, vergeleken bij de vorige hoofdstukken!**_

_**En nu weet ik tenminste wel wat er het volgende hoofdstuk gaat gebeuren... dat plan. Maar toch, ik kan het nog wijzigen, dus heb je leuke plannen, review gwoon dan!**_

_**Reviews! Please-please-please?**_

_**-X- Autumn, of zoals sommige mensen me kennen, Marjet.**_


End file.
